


Let me introduce myself

by AMythIsIt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Merlin (sometimes), F/F, F/M, Hurt Merlin, Immortal Merlin, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin is a Little Shit, Powerful Merlin, Protective Merlin, Rebirth, Suicidal Thoughts, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMythIsIt/pseuds/AMythIsIt
Summary: Merlin always thought Arthur would emerge from the lake of Albion. He thought that once the day came for his King to rise again Merlin would feel it and come running back to Arthur. But what really happened was that Arthur was reborn and given a second life with no memories of Camelot.Merlin completely missed out on 22 years of Arthur's life before he realized he was alive. (How did he miss that?)Also, everybody else is back as well.
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/Secret
Comments: 51
Kudos: 173





	1. The intruder

#### Arthur’s View

  


Many people believed that working for a billionaire is an achievement not many can accomplish, and they are right. Also, working for a boss that can change the world and the future will convince the workers that they can gloat about their position and how much money they make. But what about being the son of a billionaire, they would be famous, known by everyone, and possess the power so much wishes to gain.  
  
But being the son of Uther Pendragon is no easy task.  
  
Growing up to make only one man proud should have been easy, but sadly it never has been. I’ve been working hard all my life, building myself to become the perfect son, maybe one that would surpass his own father. But the only attention that I could ever gain was from the media and the people, not that I mind, I was craving for that positive attention anyway.  
  
But in the end, I never got what I was looking for, which was my father’s acknowledgement, and as time passed by, I became obsessed with being perfect. Or at least what my father thinks perfection is.  
  
I’ve lost contact with good friends because there weren’t on ‘my level’, I’ve never had a long relationship and I’ve been known for yelling at others for simple mistakes.  
  
Even while I’ve been working under my father, the only time he would contact me would have been for work-related updates.  
  
I admit, my childhood wasn’t an easy one and the only way for me to let out frustration is by screaming at others incompetence or by humiliating them, which would normally imply on my personal assistance. Which always results in their resignation.  
  
Yes, it was rude, but if they couldn’t take the heat then they had no place for working by my side. Which meant that I always got a new face following me every week.  
  
But my last secretary only lasted three days, so I had to make a quick interview and pick a beautiful girl named Sophia. She’s been working for only two days now, has a nice attitude and seems smart, she would also flirt and I hope she lasts for more than a week.  
  
Today, on her fifth day she didn’t show up, instead it was a young man close to my age that barged into my office without even knocking, holing a USB in his right hand. He seemed amazed and out of breath when he saw me, which is to be expected. I am Arthur Pendragon after all.  
  
“I’ve got a letter for you.” He would start to say once he regained his composure.  
  
Which is quite rude, I didn’t give him permission to speak, and I let him know of his mistake fairly quickly. But instead of turning red of embarrassment like the rest, he only stares at me with a surprised look before he smiles mischievously.  
  
“I see you’re always an ass.” He said with a grin.  
  
Which got my attention, not the good kind may I add. My patience were limited and that man just insulted me!  
  
“I beg your pardon?” I said.  
  
I gave him the ‘superior eyes’ as everyone would call it, it’s a weapon everyone is afraid of and they would always shrink on themselves by my stare.  
  
But not this one, he came closer to my desk with a skip to his walk as if he was a child and dropped the memory key in front of me while saying. “Apologies accepted.”  
  
The attitude of that man! “Who do you think you are!” I stood up trying to look intimidating, but with no effect. Which pissed me off even more.  
  
“I’m your new secretary.”  
  
I laugh at that. “No, you’re not, I didn’t hire you!”  
  
“No… But your father did.” He pointed at the USB, waiting for me to open it.  
  
I moved his godforsaken letter to my desk hologram and opened the content, knowing that there was no way my father would get involved with such little matters. But within seconds of opening it my eyes went wide, at the bottom of my screen was my father’s signature.  
  
“I’ll be looking forward to be working with you, Arthur.” He said as he turned and walked away.  
  
“Who are you?” I asked still confused.  
  
He turned around; his smile so big with enthusiasm he said, “I’m Merlin.” Before closing the door behind him.  
  
It took me nearly five minutes to get my head straight before picking up my phone and composed my fathers’ number.  
  
It took seven rings before the familiar voice of Uther answer. “What is it?”  
  
“Hello Uther, it’s Arthur.” I stopped, not realizing what I should say of the situation.  
  
“I don’t have all day Arthur.”  
  
“Right, well I was wondering if you hired a ‘Merlin’ as my assistance?”  
  
I was waiting for a denial, which never came. “I have, haven’t you read the letter?”  
  
“O-of course I have.” Not all of it, only the bottom of the page.  
  
“Then there is nothing further to discuss and I have work to do, good day Arthur.” He hung up.  
  
I… Don’t understand what is going on.  
  
I reached for the letter again, wanting to understand. But after reading it over three times I realized there was no explanation as to why Merlin was the perfect candidate nor why he was so special to have Uther signature of approval. All that was written was that Uther has hired Merlin and there is no way for me to fire him.  
  
There is no way that I will work with that disrespectful buffoon! He doesn’t seem to be the competent type anyway and will most likely mess up my schedule!  
  
Although, if I can’t fire him, then I’ll make sure this big-eared fool’s week will be a living hell.  
  
I’ve never fired anyone before anyway. Scaring people is one of my many talents, Merlin will be no different.


	2. Let us start over

#### Merlin’s View

  


I can’t believe I have finally met him. Arthur Pendragon! He hasn’t changed, same hair, same smile as well as his arrogant attitude.  
  
I can’t believe it!  
  
I walked to the elevator with bouncing energy. This is official, I have to gather my stuff and arrange my new desk.  
  
Although I have to say that I was lucky to see Uther’s face on a moving billboard two months ago or I would have never known Arthur existed.  
  
Also, talking about Uther, who knew he would be the one to create this new environmental worldwide power called FND Energy, which apparently never depletes. (I should seriously start reading the news.)  
  
I also discovered that Uther creates androids and futuristic machines that are only functional with his never depleting energy. I’m not surprised by such technology, it is 2031. Although I never thought Uther would be the one to finally create a functional hovercar.  
  
In other words, if Uther wouldn’t have been such a nerd about robots, I would have never known about Arthur’s existence. Well, I would have probably figured it out eventually, but I’m happy I know about him sooner than later.  
  
But I can’t believe I have wasted two months before I have gained the courage to meet Arthur. Well no, that would be a lie. I had to fake my death in Japan before I teleported to England and restart my identity as well as erase the past one, I also had to get myself a small house and new clothing that looked more professional. Which means that it took me at least two weeks to arrange my new life before looking out for Arthur.  
  
But when I did see him, I didn’t dare get close enough to get a good view of him. I was scared of meeting him again.  
  
So… while I was contemplating and brooding, I took it upon myself to learn everything I needed to know to be able to work for my King.  
  
I may have also followed him around like a stalker. I was able to learn all his favorite meals as well, I also learned that each morning when he wasn’t late for work, he would order a latte with extra espresso, sugar, and whip cream. But if his assistant were to get his coffee, he would always ask for a plain black coffee. I’m pretty sure he lets everyone thinks he likes plain coffee to uphold his manly reputation.  
  
But after I have learned that Sophia was his new secretary, I sensed that she was using magic to slowly make Arthur fall in love with her (People never change). I finally came out of my shell and ‘persuaded’ (magicked) my way to Uther’s approval to be Arthurs personal assistance. As for Sophia, I alter her memories. Her magic isn’t as strong to be a threat anyway, there was no harm in letting her go.  
  
Anyway, back to reality.  
  
After my ride on the elevator, I made my way outside and towards my car to get my belongings, which mostly consist of papers to take notes out of. After I opened the door to my car I was greeted by a familiar voice.  
  
“Is that your car?”  
  
I looked behind me and was greeted by Guinevere. She looked as lovely as ever, her hair always kept the same cute curls and she always wore that precious smile.  
  
I knew she worked here and I was actually planning on bumping into her, who knew she would have been the one to find me first.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to seem rude. Your car is lovely. I was just thinking it would have belonged to someone old… Not that you’re old!”  
  
I laughed, appreciating the thought that she is showing the same personality traits as the past. But sadly, my giggles made her stop in embarrassment. “It’s quite alright. It’s a 1935 Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe if you’re still interested to know about the car.” I told her.  
  
She smiles and seems less shy. “I am interested actually, never saw a live model like her before.” She said while pointing at the car. “Very beautiful.”  
  
“Thank you. My name is Merlin by the way.” I said while bringing my hand for her to shake.  
  
“Guinevere, but most of my friends call me Gwen.”  
  
I couldn’t help but smile once more at her presence.  
  
“I’ve never seen you before, are you new here?” She asked.  
  
“I am, I’m going to be Arthur's new secretary.”  
  
She was surprised by that response, even came as far as to bring both hands to hide her mouth in shock.  
  
“Oh, you poor thing, I should warn you that he is very hard on his employees.”  
  
“I know, I called him an ass for it.”  
  
She gasped. “He must not have taken kindly to that reply.”  
  
“He hasn’t, it was quite hilarious, felt like a real hero for saying it.”  
  
Her expression changed as she chuckled. “You probably are.”  
  
“Anyways, before going back inside to meet the prince, would you have any advice for me on how to handle him?”  
  
She seemed in thought for a few seconds before answering. “Well, I know Arthur has a bad reputation with his close staff, but he does work hard and have a soft heart for the people that really need help.”  
  
“I’ll keep an eye open for that.”  
  
She smiles and wishes me luck as I went back into the building.  
  
My arms were getting tired by the weight of the books at this point and judging by the number of floors left to go in the elevator I made a quick lightweight spell.  
  
Once I arrived, I was surprised to see Arthur leaning on my desk.  
  
“So, _Mer _lin, guess I’ll be stuck with you for a while then.”  
  
“You certainly will.” I broadly smile, still trying to contain myself from hugging the man before me.  
  
He was having a staring competition and I couldn’t help but join him on his game, I also took the chance to look back at those blue eyes and remind myself on how much I miss them.  
  
Arthur finally grins when I blinked as if he thinks he has won.  
  
“Well, I would be a horrible boss if I didn’t give you this week’s schedule. Wouldn’t I.”  
  
“It would be rude. Yes.  
  
“Lucky for you then.”  
  
Arthur got out his phone. Ready to list off his plans.  
  
“Tomorrow, which will be Wednesday. I will need you to text me at exactly 5:45 to wake me up, I have to meet Tom Anvil for his new left robotic arm, I will be spending at least an hour discussing its model and what objective he wishes to have to fit in his work routine, I will be recording it for you so you can create a quick blueprint for me. Also, while I’m gone, I need my notes hologram and hard drive to rearrange neatly in my office, I will also need breakfast when I arrive.”  
  
“There is also the matter of the new 9T15 robotic model I have to verify at 8:00, make sure I don’t get confused with the model 19PT. Afterward, I will have a quick inspection of the new walking chair as well as the new security lights. By the way, you will have to update yourself on all those models before tagging along with me, you will also have to type down everything I have to say when we visit those robots.”  
  
Arthur went on and on for at least twenty minutes, all was based for only Wednesday. He hasn’t started with the other weeks yet.  
  
But after another hour he was finally done. “Now that you have memorized everything, I will erase the unnecessary information on my phone since you can surely remember simple information. Or maybe I should have let you written all that down on your… papers?”  
  
He said papers with disgust.  
  
“What’s wrong with paper?”  
  
“Were not in the 19th centuries anymore Merlin.”  
  
No, I guess we're not, but projecting my thoughts on paper is easier than a computer. It’s also less likely to malfunction and explode because of my magic.  
  
“Anyways, since your quite late on your arrival I will grant you a day off today. I need you to be ready for the week that is ahead.” Arthur said before swiftly walking to his office with a huge grin, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Now, Arthur may have forgotten to give me a work phone like he would with any other personal assistance. This is why I am proud to announce that I’ve stolen Sophia’s phone that Arthur has given her. She doesn’t need it anyway.  
  
There is also the fact that one of the folders I was holding contains the entire schedule for Arthur, like I said, I can project my memories on papers. I’ll just have to find which one.__


	3. Merlin one, Arthur zero

#### Arthur’s View

  


I hate waking up, whether it's Monday or Saturday I just hate the feeling of getting out of bed. Feeling lazy and weak is not a trait my father has taught me and I hate myself for it.  
  
Although I couldn’t stop myself from snarling at my phone when it recently rang to announce a new message.  
  
“George?”  
  
My phone AI opened up once it heard its name.  
  
“Read the message,” I grunted out the words, content that my phone heard me through my pillow.  
  
“Yes sir. It says… Wakey-wakey, friendly reminder of your meeting with Tom.”  
  
It was funny how fast I woke up as I looked at my phone, the message was sent by an unknown number at exactly 5:45.  
  
“There’s no way, how the hell did he get my phone number!?”  
  
I almost wrote him back with the intention of wanting answers. But thought better of it as I blocked his number instead. I will not let him catch me off guard, I have other plans for him anyway and there is no way he’s going to be prepared for what I have in store for him.  
  
Although I believe for now, he has two hours to feel proud of himself before I make my way back to my office.

…………

I entered the building with a spirited smile on my face. Most of the women employees would welcome me back with a flirtatious look while the man would try to look presentable while greeting me.  
Same as every day.  
  
Although it’s quite hard to walk around unnoticed, everyone knows me, even outside of work strangers would come to greet me. Being famous, rich, and handsome are characteristics that no one can ignore.  
  
I gave most of the employees my signature smile, making ladies and even some men blush as I made my way to the elevator.  
  
The ride was as long as ever, but it gave me time to think of many things I could yell at that poor fool.  
  
The door finally opened to reveal Merlin patiently sitting on his desk that was right across the elevator, he was looking down on those papers of his.  
  
I would have normally walked to my office without a second glance, but being ignored was not something I was used to, and my instincts to be known were stronger than to just walk past him.  
  
Which is why I cough once. I still had no response.  
  
I came closer with the intention of kicking his desk, but fortunately for Merlin, he finally stopped reading and looked up at me.  
  
“I’ll come and see you in less than a minute, so why don’t you make yourself comfortable and eat something.” Merlin calmly said, pointing at my office to his left.  
  
Right, I did ask him to bring me breakfast. Which I will gladly ruin.  
  
I made my way to my office and was surprised to see a plate of sausages, bacon, and ham as well as well-cooked scrambled eggs and brown toast with a little bowl of fruits on the side. It was exactly the breakfast I was craving. There was no flaw in his choice.  
  
Merlin came in seconds later with that dam grin on his face.  
  
I decided that I hate that grin.  
  
“Merlin, mind telling me what this is?”  
  
“Your breakfast. Do I have to update you on everything?” He said with a sarcastic tone.  
  
“Well, apparently I have to update you! Since I’m vegan you dimwit!”  
  
It wasn’t true of course, but seeing that smile wipe off of his face finally gave me pleasure. One point for Arthur. Zero for Merlin.  
  
What are you going to say now?  
  
“Since when?” Was all he said, which caught me off guard.  
  
“What do you mean since when?”  
  
“I remember you posted that fancy steak of yours last Friday.”  
  
Well, this was unexpected. “Are you stalking me?”  
  
He stood as tall as me as he said. “It’s part of my job.”  
  
I was trying to maintain control of the situation, but Merlin didn’t back down, his grin slowly coming back.  
  
“Also, I notice that you accidentally blocked my number, you should probably fix that before I start knocking at your door every morning to wake you up.”  
  
I can’t believe he backed me to a corner!  
  
“You don’t know where I live! And even if you did there’s no way you can pass my security, it needs a full handprint scan, face recognition as well as a retinal scan.”  
  
“Oh, I know.” He laughs at my statement as if it meant nothing.  
  
While I, on the other hand, can’t help but feel less confident.  
  
But I also can’t let him win, my honor is on the line!  
  
“Listen, Arthur, you don’t have to unblock my number now; you can do it in your free time. Although keep in mind that I have a knack for jingle-bell knocking.”  
  
But if he ever does show up at my door, I will surely lose my sanity.  
  
“Also, how are you going to torture me if you can’t send in a pile of work for me? Just think about it.” Merlin added.  
  
He started to walk off. “You only have ten minutes left before you have to go downstairs for the evaluation, you better start eating.”  
  
I felt humiliated, wishing that my stare could incinerate him. But instead, he almost tripped on his way out, which only made this cool exit of his, into a joke. It made me snicker loud enough for Merlin to hear.  
  
But he didn’t become shy by that little incident, he only gave me a big smile before closing the door behind him.  
  
I went back to my desk; the plate of food was still steaming with warmth. Which was odd, it should have gone cold by now.  
  
I made my way to the other side of my desk, I opened up my desk hologram, since I gave Merlin’s the task to neatly rearrange all my folders in order for me and I wanted to see if he actually did it.  
  
The last time I used it, I made sure that the files and notes would have been a disaster to look at, I also went as far as to erase the folder's name so that Merlin would have to open each one of them to identify the content. I was hoping that he would have given up on that project, but surprisingly enough he manages to categorize them not only by name, but dates as well. I was surprised at how well organized it was, it must have taken him forever.  
  
I sigh in resignation, if Merlin wouldn’t have been such a little shit maybe I would have given him a chance… Maybe.  
  
But he’s been disrespectful towards me and I will make him pay for his actions.  
  
I guess until then I can enjoy the little things that he is capable of, as well as this (how the hell is it still hot) breakfast.  
  
But after looking around for my beverage, I realized Merlin did in fact forget something.  
  
I have a button that is used to communicate with my secretary on the other side, which I gladly used.  
  
“Merlin, I believe you have forgotten my coffee.”  
  
I got no answer, but the door did open to reveal Merlin holding a medium coffee cup.  
  
The bastard still doesn’t knock.  
  
“Sorry, I guess I did forget something, no one is perfect after all.”  
  
“Then what are you holding?” I asked pointing at the cup.  
  
“It’s my coffee.”  
  
“Then I guess it will have to do.”  
  
Merlin looked at me in disbelief. “You can’t be serious, I still haven’t taken a sip yet!”  
  
“Even better for me then, I wouldn’t want to catch your stupidity.”  
  
“You won’t have to worry, I’m pretty sure it can’t get any worst in your case.”  
  
I didn’t retort back, instead, I pointed at my desk in a gesture of ‘put it right there’.  
  
Surprisingly enough he didn’t put that much of a fight after and set the coffee down before he left.  
  
I couldn’t help but feel proud of myself.  
  
I took a slow drink of victory, feeling the soft whip-cream that came before the taste of a latte coffee with an added sugar and espresso.  
  
… Just the way I like it.  
  
I hope this is all just a coincidence, or else I will truly start to freak out.


	4. Jealousy is a bad trait

#### Merlin’s View

  
  
A list of trouble happened within this week while working with Arthur, and I’m not talking about magical creatures in this case, the trouble happened because the prat wanted my resignation. Which means that Arthur was the problem.  
  
Here is the list of the things that occurred.  
  
It first started with the food, Arthur was planning to judge each meal and blame me for every minor detail that he could possibly find within his food. But that plan didn’t last long since I always make appetizing plates that looks like it came from a five-rate restaurant (not that he knows I make them) and I can always see Arthur contemplating on whether he should accidentally knock down the plate or not. But in the end, he started enjoying his Breakfasts, Lunches, and Supper. He started to relax on his meals without complaints.  
  
Sadly, it doesn’t stop him from coming up with other plans.  
  
He started to randomly ‘lose’ his keys or ‘accidentally’ staining his suits, but I was always able to use magic to fix these minor problems.  
  
He then started breaking irreplaceable objects in his office, which was once again easily fixed with magic. It was always funny to see Arthur’s expressions in these moments as he tried to figure out how I solve these problems.  
  
As annoying as he tries to be, my days would always turn out smoothly and all of Arthur’s problems would always be fixed with my touch.  
  
But there are things that my magic cannot work on.  
  
Technology.  
  
Don’t get me wrong, I know how to work a phone and all those useful gadgets that the youngsters use (god I sound old). But my magic is too powerful for these devices and they would always fry or catch on fire if I try the smallest thing such as charging it with magic.  
  
And I’ve tried to figure out how to work through the software and microchips on a computer with my magic so that I could navigate through the web faster without having to touch it.  
  
I was determined and thought that one day I would be able to hack inside any software and gain total control of it with my magic. It would have been really cinematic.  
  
But I guess I was only meant to have the power to destroy all humanity and shape the world itself… It’s not really heroic if you think about it.  
  
Anyways, back to the subject at hand.  
  
Sometimes Arthur will give me impossible projects that is related to said technology. For example, there was this time where he ‘accidentally’ lost an important folder that contained thirty-five pages about Tom Anvil’s robotic arm that I created with Arthur’s horrible description on the subject.  
  
And let me remind you that I had to classify his hologram folders when I first started, I almost destroy his office out of pure frustration that day.  
  
But knowing Arthur, I knew that he had a copy of the folders hidden somewhere else. But on that day, I really wish I had the power to command his godforsaken 3D hologram to materialize the folder right before me.  
  
But instead, I did the second-best thing. I wrote (Thoughtography) Thirty-five papers for Arthur and left the whole pack on his desk. He didn’t like it.  
  
But on a good note, he didn’t try that trick again.  
  
It doesn’t mean that he can’t get creative with other ideas though.  
  
Let us take today, for example, he told me he had a meeting with Uther, which means he has to travel two hours to the first built Pendragon building to meet his father while leaving me behind (I was not content, but I did place a magical tracking on him long before I worked for him, I’m not letting anything happen to him while I’m not around). Since I was staying behind he specifically asked me to answer every phone call while he was gone, he also added his ‘Don’t mess it up’ speech before he left.  
  
It wasn’t until later that I realize Arthur arranged and promised important calls today so that every person that would call would request Arthur specifically for important and quick confirmations. I couldn’t even convince them to call on another date.  
  
I was impressed.  
  
But I quickly resolved the issue by impersonating Arthur's voice and answering easy questions that I learned while working for my King. Such as the next presentation, new upgrades, and the production time. I even noted all conversations I had for the clot-pole.  
  
It was truly entertaining and I had a lot of fun, that was until that one stranger decided to call.  
  
“Hey Arthur, remember me?” She would say, it was a young woman on the other line. As to why she thinks Arthur would remember someone that referees herself as ‘me’ I would never know.  
  
But for the sake of pretenses, I had to come up with a response the dollop-head would say to keep his clients and marketers.  
  
“Of course, I can never forget a beautiful face like yours.” I was quite proud of my acting as the lady giggled on the other side.  
  
“You flatter me… Say, would you be up for another date? At my place?”  
  
I… Didn’t expect this conversation to turn this way.  
  
I placed myself more comfortably on my chair. “Are you sure you don’t want to talk about work?” I hope she’s doesn’t work for the company. Because this isn’t ending well for her.  
  
“You’re funny. But I was thinking more about the sexy talk... Unless you would prefer to boss me around.” She purred that last sentence.  
  
I didn’t like this; I didn’t like her. “You haven’t visited my place, have you?” I asked, knowing that Arthur has never invited anybody over at his mansion.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
I hated this, I hated how confident she sounded.  
  
“Then how about you come see me at my office in two hours, make yourself elegant for everyone to see.”  
  
She giggles. “You want me on display don’t you, I promise I won’t disappoint.”  
  
“I know you won’t, and wear red for me, it’s my favorite color.”  
  
I hanged up instantly, taking a few breaths as I realized that the lights in the room were flickering. But it didn’t stop that feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.  
  
I was jealous.


	5. Just... Ignore him

#### Arthur’s View

  


These meetings I have with my father happens once a year. But don't get this wrong, it’s not a family reunion.  
  
All managers from around the world that are taking care of the Pendragon enterprise comes to this place to discuss their success rates and problems they have over the year, we also present new ideas for future projects.  
  
I was happy that the discussion was on track and I was able to present my idea about a skeletal suit for those with back problems since spinal surgery is expensive. Every other presentation went on smoothly, and at this rate, I believed that I would leave an hour before Midnight.  
  
I should have expected these amateurs would ruin my night.  
  
I mean seriously! If one group of the Pendragon industry has a problem with a model! Then they can call on another Pendragon building to fix their issue since we have the same products! Why are they listing those defaults here! It’s a waste of time and I believe my father is also losing his patience.  
  
In the end, they felt the negative atmosphere they have created and decided to stop pestering with those stupid questions.  
  
“Have we passed through all your questions?” Uther asked the group before him, we all nodded.  
  
“Good, you will receive an email for future projects within the next month. you may all leave.”  
  
Everybody packed their equipment before heading out. I waited until everybody was out of the room before I went to address my father.  
  
“Excuse me, Uther. I would like to speak to you before I leave.”  
  
“If you had questions, you should have told it while the meeting was still in progress.”  
  
“The question isn’t appropriate for the meeting. It concerns an employee you hired for me a week ago. His name is Merlin.” I hoped he remembers him; my father isn’t the sort to remember names.  
  
“Yes, Merlin Ambrosius. What about him?”  
  
This… is a first, he remembers him. “Where have you met him?”  
  
“He was the perfect candidate to take position as your secretary.” He said out of context.  
  
I was confused, that wasn’t the question I asked. But I can’t correct him on his mistake or he’ll get irritated. I’ll try again with another question.  
  
“May I ask why he became of interest? What type of references did he present?”  
  
“Merlin was the perfect candidate to take position as your secretary.” He repeated again as if he was in a loop.  
  
“I know, you said that already.”  
  
“Then you shouldn’t ask the same question?” Uther said, acting as if I was at fault. “You are taking my time Arthur, are we done here?”  
  
I nodded, not knowing what else to say.  
  
He left the room before I did, leaving me confused.  
  
I sat down, taking a moment before reaching for my phone.  
  
“George,” I asked the AI. “Text Merlin.”  
  
“Sorry sir, there are no Merlin contacts on your phone.”  
  
“Shit, right. George, I meant to say text, my assistant.”  
  
“Of course, what would you like to say?”  
  
“How did you meet Uther?”  
  
It only took Merlin 3 minutes before I received a reply.  
  
-“In his office. Why? *Question emoji*.”  
  
Right, as if my father would let anybody in his office. Even I can't cross that door.  
  
“George, text him this. You’re a godforsaken liar, where have you really meet? Are you friends with Uther?  
  
This one only took 2 minutes to reply. (Why is it taking so long? Is he texting with his thumb?)  
  
-“Ewwww. *Disgusted emoji* No! He’s horrible and smells funny.”  
  
That’s my father… You know what, I’m not doing this right now.  
  
“George, text him; we’ll talk tomorrow.”  
  
I put my phone away as I walk out of the room, my bodyguard was waiting for me and he followed me the rest of the way outside.  
  
It didn’t take long to find my car among all the rest parked beside it. It’s one of the newest Pentagon hovercars with only two seats, its red colour can be seen from miles away. Anybody would be blind not to see it.  
  
People always take pictures of my car when they pass by, they even surround it sometimes to admire its beauty. This puts my bodyguard on edge most of the time, considering it’s his job to protect me, and crowded areas always lead to trouble most of the time.  
  
But these past few weeks we haven’t encountered trouble yet. I’m not complaining, I’m just surprised. Because every day I will meet a person with a high vendetta against me, whether it’s because they want to steal from me or kill me because my father bankrupted them. I have met so many that it’s hard to keep track of all their reasons.  
  
Anyway, the point is, something has been happening these few weeks that stopped all the threats that were constantly following me. I don’t know if I should be grateful or scared that something is scaring them off.  
  
“Sir, I think it would be wise for you to wait in the underground garage while I bring your car.” Said my guard, which the name I still don’t remember.  
  
I complied, knowing that late at night is where most of my attackers like to react.  
  
I only have to wait five minutes before my guard comes back, but without my car, did I mention he had a gun pointed at me?  
  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing!” I said, in hopes that my eco going through the garage could be heard. But sadly, I have a feeling that I was alone.  
  
“Sorry to do this, but I need your phone.”  
  
“Why would you need my phone?”  
  
“Don’t play dumb, my brother’s business is falling and we know that you have all the access to the next Pendragon project. I only ask you to hand me your phone without trouble.”  
  
You’ve got to be kidding me, he’s been working for less than a month all because his brother wants my future projects? It's sad to say that this isn’t the first time somebody threatened to have my phone. But passing as my bodyguard and gaining my trust! That’s a low blow.  
  
“Alright, let me just get it for you.” Like hell I’m going to give him my phone! My father would kill me if he knew I was the one who leaked the information! I know how to defend myself and I will fight him, but he’s holding a gun and I don’t feel like being shot, I’ll have to play this safely and get him closer to me.  
  
But then the weirdest thing happened, the man just drops his gun as if it was burning him. I obviously waste no time as I use my elbow to hit his neck, right on his adam's apple.  
  
I quickly called the cops, they know me and my father since we give them free supplies. They also know me because of the threats and attacks that are aimed at me most of the time.  
  
I tell them my location and that I won’t be staying around. They don’t complain since they can’t stop a son of a billionaire from walking away, they do wish me a good night, however.  
  
I walk out of the garage and make my way to my car only to meet a very familiar figure with large ears trying to hide within the crowd of people surrounding my car.  
  
“Merlin?”  
  
The man in question turns around and smiles at me, failing miserably at acting surprised. “Arthur! Fancy meeting you here.”  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
Merlin shrugs. “What, I’m not allowed to take walks?”  
  
I pinch my nose. “Merlin, this is a two-hour drive from where you work. Also, what are you holding?”  
  
In Merlin’s right hand was a cage with a ferret that had a particularly nice blond fur, it was holding itself in the farthest corner of the cage as if it was afraid of Merlin. But once it saw me it started screeching at me.  
  
“Oh, this? I found it wandering around your office.”  
  
It was were!  
  
“How the hell did that thing get in my office!”  
  
“Does it matter, I caught it and now the rodent is not going to bother you anymore.”  
  
I’m too tired for this. “Merlin, you know a ferret isn’t a rodent, right?”  
  
Merlin looked down at the screeching thing and said. “It will be if it doesn’t shut up.”  
  
I was surprised at how quickly it stopped screaming while looking up at me with pleading eyes.  
  
“Anyway! I got to go pick up a snake next.” Merlin exclaimed while walking away in the underground garage.  
  
I was about to warn him of the man down there, but I decided to ignore him.  
  
I walked up to the crowd of people only to realize that they weren’t surrounding my car anymore. They were all looking at this strange old car, which was in perfect condition may I add. I stared at it for a few seconds to admire something that I don’t think existed anymore before making my way to my car.  
  
I have two hours before arriving home, I might as well put it on autopilot and get in some sleep for the sake of my sanity.


	6. What promise?

#### Morgana’s View

  


Arthur has many characteristics to define who he is, just to name a few he is insufferable, helpless, chaotic, ignorant, and most of all sadistic.  
  
But of course I’m naming all his bad traits, I’m his sister after all and I can’t help but see all of his defaults.  
  
But if I had to name one word to fit the mood that Arthur was currently at right now, it would be Petulant.  
  
This whole week Arthur has been bothering me with his problems. No, sorry, problem, singular.  
  
He normally complains about the decrease in sales and product defaults when he comes to my office. But these days he only talks about one individual.  
  
“I swear he is such a prat! He drives me insane!”  
  
“Of all the words you could have chosen to describe an individual, 'prat' was your first thought? Arthur, are you losing your dictionary?”  
  
Arthur looks at me with wide eyes that define anger, but I can still see the smallest sign of nervousness. “It’s all his fault! He’s…That’s not the point!”  
  
Arthur straightens up as he pinches his nose with both his index finger. “Listen, I have tried everything to make this man leave, but whatever I do Merlin is always prepared.”  
  
Arthur finally takes a chair and sits down across from me. “It’s so strange Morgana, he knows things, things about me that others wouldn’t know.”  
  
“I’m sure he got information from others that work here, you’re not the mysterious type Arthur.” I can't stop myself from smiling when he comes to my office with those types of stories, I believe it has become one of my new hobbies. I can already imagine the title, ‘secretary beating Arthur at his own games.’  
  
“What do I put in my coffee?” Arthur asked with a tone that seems sure of himself. “If I’m not that ‘mysterious’ as you say, then everyone knows what type of coffee I like, right? ”  
  
I made myself comfortable as I lean further back in my chair. “You don’t put anything in your coffee, you keep it black.”  
  
“You see!” Arthur yells as he stood up, scaring me in the process. “You wouldn’t know that I actually like lattes, because I don’t tell anyone, but he knew it! That’s not even half of it!”  
  
Latte? Really? I’ll keep that in mind.  
  
“Also, I’ve tried that phone call trick you suggested, but apparently Merlin took care of them without any problem, he even had the time to write down all the calls conversation he made so that I can catch up on new information. Your plan backfired on me, Morgana.” Arthur took in a big breath once he was done.  
  
It was true that I helped Artur with the call prank, only because he promised me that he would let me encounter his crafty secretary if I helped him. “As funny as this all is, my plan had no flaws, it would have worked if you've gotten Helen Mora to call, that woman is as frightening as she is beautiful,” I said.  
  
“I did.” Arthur paused for effects. “Did you know Merlin convinced her to make a commercial for us?”  
  
I was silent for a moment. “Why don’t you want to keep him again?”  
  
Arthur’s hand shot up in exasperation as he starts walking around the room.  
  
“I’m confused Arthur, he’s the perfect partner. If you don’t want him then I’ll take him.”  
  
“No way, I’m afraid of seeing you two work together. Also, you already have Guinevere, why would you want a second secretary.”  
  
I shrugged. “Gwen wouldn’t mind, she’s fond of him.”  
  
Arthur made a face that said ‘of course they meet’.  
  
“Although I quite like the way he makes you agitated. Have you notice how you’re becoming your old self again because of this one man?” I added.  
  
“What does that even mean?”  
  
I shrug. “You’re acting less like the man Uther what’s you to be, you’re starting to show me more of that bothersome brother I used to have.” I gave a small smile at the thought.  
  
But that comment brought Arthur back to his professional pose as he once again puts on his fake mask. “I believe we are done here.” He said as he started to walk off. “Don’t forget to send me the documents.”  
  
I watch him leave and waited a few more minutes before I called Gwen.  
  
“Hey Gwen, you're still meeting Merlin at your lunch break, right?”

… 

This is going to be exciting, meeting a man that stands up to Arthur is basically a hero in my book.  
  
Gwen and I have been discussing outside a coffee shop, waiting for Merlin’s arrival. Gwen says that they always meet up to talk here on their lunch.  
  
It wasn’t long until I saw a figure walk towards us, although I could have sworn, I’ve felt as if I knew him.  
  
And that red neckerchief… I’ve seen it before.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts when Gwen lightly tapped my arm. “Merlin, I would like you to meet Morgana, she’s my boss, she deals with the safety of products as well as their comforts for our buyers… She’s also my best friend.”  
  
I compose myself and stood up to shake his hand. “I hear a lot about you, mostly through Arthur’s complaints.”  
  
The man is handsome at first glance, his hair is long enough to create small curls around his ears, he also has a short beard that brings out his cheekbones.  
  
But at second glance, I could see how dangerous his eyes are, they seem to be holding so much pain and revenge that I couldn't help myself from staring.  
  
He looks down at my hand before bringing a smile that seems… mischievous. But he does take my hand nonetheless. “Long time no see Morgana.”  
  
I gave a smile to his reply. “Have we meet before?”  
  
“A long time ago.”  
  
I gave a small pause, thinking back on my past memories. But nothing seems to ring any bells and I apologize for not remembering him.  
  
“It’s not a big deal, I don’t mind starting over.”  
  
We all sat down with our drinks and started to make small talks, but it quickly escalated to our daily life and funny memories.  
  
Merlin is a spirited person and a great listener, and I understand why Genevieve fancies him, even I have started to take a liking to him.  
  
But sadly, Merlin’s break time didn’t take forever and he eventually got a text from Arthur. Others would be crying in despair from his text, but the man seems content and smiles at the phone as if one of his crushes has texted him.  
  
“Welp, time for me to go, the prat apparently can’t live without me.”  
  
I snicker at that. “You’re most likely right.”  
  
Merlin got his bag ready, but before he got up, I tapped him on the arm to get his attention. “Before you go, I must warn you that Arthur is planning on adding laxative in your coffees.”  
  
He laughs. “Thanks for the update.”  
  
We changed phone numbers before he left, he promised to keep me updated on Arthur.  
  
The rest of my day was spent with a grin on my face, meeting Merlin was quite enlightened.  
  
That was until I went to sleep that night, and like any other night I dreamed of a past life as an evil witch, I was a sister of a prince and priestess. I wasn’t proud of those dreams, mostly of my past self.  
  
But this night I woke up with a memory that should have shown itself a long time ago. “Emrys!”  
  
I was sweating and breathing heavily as I recall the face of a man that betrayed me, that killed me.  
  
I spoke a spell I heard in my dreams a long time ago and a candle lit up beside my bed table as I tried to regain my composure.  
  
“Merlin…” I remember him now… that traitor!  
  
No... That was in the past. He probably doesn’t remember me nor of his past actions.  
  
Although, the things that he said when we meet...  
  
I couldn’t go back to sleep that night. 

....

The next day I told myself that I would speak to Merlin, see if he remembers of the past life in Camelot. If he doesn’t, then I will restart this friendship that we both could have. But if he does… Then he has a lot of explaining to do.  
  
I asked Gwen to bring him to my office once their lunch was over.  
  
I only waited twenty minutes before I heard Gwen knocking on the door before letting Merin in.  
  
“Thank you, Gwen, close the door on your way out,” I asked.  
  
She nodded before closing the door.  
  
Merlin looked at me with an unreadable expression, his hands were in the pockets of his overcoat and I can’t help but think that he looks threatening.  
  
But then Merlin gave off one of his goofy smiles. “Are you going to give me a tour of your office? Because I can tell you right now that it’s better than Arthur’s black and white robotic office look. I tried to tell him to add some colour before he loses his mind thinking he’s in a psych ward.”  
  
I snicker at that before becoming more serious. “No, Merlin this is about something else, I think you should take a seat,” I ask as I sat at the front of my desk.  
  
But Merlin only stood there and looked straight at me before saying. “You remember, don’t you.” With a tone that was sure of himself.  
  
I promised myself I would ask for answers if he knew, but now that I know he remembers I couldn’t help myself when my emotions took over and I became fuming mad.  
  
“You knew! You knew about me all along and yet you act as if nothing happened!”  
  
You know what, I don’t care anymore, he ruined the old me and he will pay.  
  
“I thought we were friends!” I yelled and wield my office door to lock itself.  
  
Merlin looked back at the door, and I can’t help but think he’s scared as he doesn’t look back at me.  
  
“You could have helped me! But you poisoned me, Merlin! It was all your fault!”  
  
I just realize that some of the smaller objects in my office started to move on their own, I was proud of what little magic I had left and hoped that Merlin was afraid of it.  
  
“What do you have to say for yourself!”  
  
As much as enjoying the thought of seeing Merlin begin for forgiveness, I can’t help but think that I’m acting like the evil witch I was before, it scares me a little.  
  
But Merlin didn’t beg nor did he shake out of fright.  
  
He finally looked at me, eyes blazing gold as he steps towards me.  
  
Naturally, I stepped back, I tried to reach for my desk behind me for balance. But my desk wasn’t there anymore.  
  
I looked back at my office and saw that all of my furniture and tools were gone, there were only the walls left, but even then, the painting on them was gone.  
  
“We were friends, but you’re the one who betrayed me.” He said as he kept walking, making me back up to the far wall.  
  
“I think you’ve forgotten that I’ve tried to help you with your magic by bringing you to the druids.”  
  
As much as the man before me frightens me, I couldn’t help myself from making excuses. “Y-you could have taught me, you could have helped me.”  
  
Merlin only smiles, and if it weren’t for the scary display of magic, I would have almost thought that he was friendly. “Believe it or not Morgana, even I didn’t have as much control on my magic back then, you really think it would have been responsible for me to teach you?”  
  
“No, but you could have told me! I lived in fear for years!”  
  
“You think I wasn’t?” It was unsettling how calm Merlin was when he spoke. “I also could have been killed, in fact, I was accused multiple times for possessing magic, and I came close to being burned once. Yet you don’t see me trying to kill a whole kingdom.”  
  
“You poisoned me!” I couldn’t stop from saying those words, the question I should have asked in the beginning decided to come at the worst of times.  
  
“I did, but I also gave Morgues the antidote in exchange to free everyone from the curse. But I guess Morgues didn’t tell you about that part.”  
  
No, she didn’t.  
  
“But you still killed me in the end,” I said this time. “Are you going to kill me now?” I said that last part out of pure spite and fear, but part of me knew that he couldn’t, people would notice my absence.  
  
But he lets out a laugh as if knowing what I was thinking. “I could end your existence and erase you from everyone’s memory.” He pauses to think. “Do you remember Mordred?”  
  
I thought on it. But I had no clue on who he was talking about.  
  
“He’s the man that killed Arthur in the past.”  
  
My eyes went wide at those words. For all the dreams I had, I tried seeing the one that murdered Arthur, but my dreams would always leave me with a blank space and I could never figure out why.  
  
Merlin… erased someone’s existence.  
  
“He’s not dead if you’re wondering,” Merlin said. “It would have been too easy on him.”  
  
I was shaking. “W-what are you going to do to me.”  
  
Merlin smiled and backed off, all furniture’s and decorations came back in a blink and the threatening atmosphere vanished. “I can’t do anything. Someone made me promise not to hurt you.”  
  
With that, he turned around and headed for the door with a bounce to his walk. “I suggest we make amends Morgana, text me when you’re ready to see me again.”  
  
Once he closed the door behind him, my legs gave out and I sat on the floor for hours.


	7. Getting back on good terms

#### Merlin’s View

  


It’s been a week since Morgana and I argued, well… No that’s not right, I may have threatened her a bit. But! I did let her speak her side of the argument and I applause myself for not interrupting her.  
  
Although if she wants to ignore me then that’s fine, as long as she doesn’t cause trouble for Arthur considering I’m not allowed to harm her on penalty of breaking an important promise.  
  
But on a side note, I did find myself to be concerned about her thoughts and whether she will ever look at me again. Because meeting up with her for the first time (in this century) brought me hopes that I can start a new friendship with her, she truly did look brilliant and friendly when she didn’t recognize me as her enemy.  
  
She probably wishes me dead now.  
  
I was deep in thoughts when I received a text message, thinking it was Arthur I took a quick look at it.  
  
It wasn’t Arthur, it was Morgana and she only wrote. ‘I’m coming.’  
  
I didn’t even have time to put my phone down when the elevator door opened to reviled the devil herself, looking like a model in her tight light blue outfit and white high heels.  
  
I should have stayed serious for the sake of this conversation, but for some reason the side of me that consists of humor and stubbornness always resurface on the worst of convenience.  
  
“If you wanted to look intimidating, then you should have worn red heels.”  
  
She stops in her tracks and inspects herself. “Well, I thought it would be best to come with my peaceful outfit as well as my apology shoes.”  
  
I was silent for a moment, I didn’t think she would come with her own comedic come back and I gave a small giggle for the unexpected surprise.  
  
“I must be very special,” I said.  
  
“You are, I only wore that outfit twice in my life, without counting today.”  
  
I gave a small pause, becoming confused now that she looked dead serious in her answers. “I’m sorry… Are you being serious?” I asked.  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
That’s when I realized she wasn’t joking around. “Wait. Back up.” I leaned back on my chair while pointing at her. “You have an outfit for apologies?”  
  
“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes at me. “I work with the public, I have an outfit for everything.”  
  
Well, I didn’t expect this conversation to deviate this way.  
  
“Well, I must say, sky blue does fit well on you, it’s a shame you don’t wear that colour often.”  
  
“Oh please, I know that blue doesn’t bring out my eyes. What would be the point?”  
  
“True, but it does make your skin look radiant.”  
  
Morgana brings her hair back behind her ears as she smirks at me. “Are you flirting with me?”  
  
“No, only stating a fact.” I also smile back, appreciating that she isn’t stressed and we were talking in a way that makes it look as if we were old friends.  
  
“What a shame, Arthur would have been jealous.” She added.  
  
We were both giving small giggles at that point, but once we stopped, Morgana cleared her throat. “I wanted to apologize.”  
  
“Hence your outfit.” I pointed out, unable to keep serious.  
  
But luckily, she kept a straight face. “Yes, I wasn’t planning on screaming at you last time, I just wanted to make sense of why you did what you did in the past, I didn’t expect that I would harshly change attitude and scream at you, do you think you could give me time to explain myself? Maybe you could answer some of my questions as well?”  
  
“Seems fair enough, would you like to join me at the café shop.” I stood up and grabbed my coat before making my way to the elevator. “Arthur shouldn’t be back for another hour and I’m famished.”  
  
She comes beside me as the elevator door closes and I look at her once more as we make our way down.  
  
“Where’s your coat?” I asked.  
  
“In my office, I didn’t think we would go out.”  
  
I took a moment of pause as my mind made its way to Morgana's office, from her point of view I was probably looking into space, but then my eyes turned gold and her coat appeared on my left hand.  
  
“It’s this your coat?” I said with exaggeration in my voice in hopes that she understands that my joke is a reference to a magician’s trick.  
  
She looks at me with wide eyes before taking the coat. “How did you do that?”  
  
I gave her a raised eyebrow before answering dumbly. “Magic.”  
  
She rolled her eyes at me. “I know what it was, but I want to know how you have so much of it. When I was born again, I only had one-fourth of my magic left.”  
  
Ten percent would be more accurate if we were to describe her magic, but I’ll keep that to myself.  
  
“Tell you what, become one of my best friends and I’ll tell you all my secrets.” I winked at her playfully.  
  
She gave me one of her signature smiles as hope-filled her face. “I’m looking forward to that.”  
  
When we arrived at the café, I made quick work on buying a muffin and tea while joining Morgana outside at a table.  
  
“So…” She started. “I wanted to say that I am sorry for how I acted last time.”  
  
“I know, I wanted to apologize as well, for the threats I made to you and how poorly I acted in the past, I want you to know that there will always be a part of me that feels the need to blame myself for what happened with you… But.”  
  
Morgana seems to stress as she takes in a breath. “But?”  
  
“Don’t get me wrong, I really do want to be friends.” I lean on the table so that my next words would be whispers. “But if you ever think about hurting Arthur, I will find a way to get rid of you.”  
  
She blinks at me in surprise and let out a short breath.  
  
I moved back on my chair. “Sorry, don’t listen to me, I may have become mentally unstable over the years and you may hear me say nonsense from time to time.”  
  
She hid her shaking hands under the table. “That’s alright, you did promises Arthur you wouldn’t hurt me anyway.”  
  
I looked at her confused.  
  
She got my hint as she explains. “You know when you said you can’t hurt me because you made a promise?”  
  
I smiled. “You remember that.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Sorry, but Arthur isn’t the one I made the promise with. He doesn’t even know about my magic.”  
  
Now she’s the one confused. “Then who is it.”  
  
I was about to answer her but thought better of it. “We are getting off-topic, you wanted to know why I didn’t help you before in Camelot, as well as why I poisoned you?”  
  
I could tell she was about to complain about the change in topic but decided to go along with me.  
  
I told her about the dragon, how he implored that the witch/her should die, I told her that I hated the idea of killing her, but on the day where she plagued the village, I had a plan and thought of making a deal with Morgause would be better than killing her. Hence, poisoning the one she loves and giving the antidote in exchange for the curse to be lifted.  
  
“I do apologize if I make it sound as if I was playing with your life, I just thought it would have been better then killing you,” I explained.  
  
Morgana was silent for a moment, looking down at her coffee. “She never told me that you were the one to give her the antidote, she only filled my mind with thoughts of betrayal and how she was the only one that can truly love me for who I am.”  
  
I took a moment before answering. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t reach you out properly, I really am,” I told her.  
  
“Oh hush you, you’ve given me enough apologies for today, I think it’s my turn.”  
  
She sat straighter and made herself more comfortable. “I never had the chance to see your point of view until now, and I feel stupid for not believing in you, or even in my brother for that fact.” She gave a pause to her next question. “Do you think Arthur would have protected me if he knew about my magic?”  
  
“He would,” I said without a second thought.  
  
“How can you be so sure?”  
  
“He protected that druid boy when you asked for his help. He went against his father to follow your morals, remember?”  
  
“I… No, I don’t.” She was deep in thoughts and I only now realized why she couldn’t remember.  
  
“Oh! That’s right, you wouldn’t remember him because it was Mordred, the one I banished!” I was full-on smiling at that point, content on figuring out her problem. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so happy.”  
  
“It’s… quite alright.” I can tell she doesn’t know how to respond to that whole ‘me able to disappearing people’.  
  
“Shit, did I make you feel uncomfortable? Would you like a change in subjects?” I asked.  
  
“No that’s okay, if you don’t mind, I would like to know who Mordred is? I hate not knowing things.”  
  
“Curiosity was always one of your biggest traits, but sadly I can’t give you the memories, or at least not yet.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Knowing you, you are going to ask me to free him. I still plan on keeping that kid in oblivion for a few more years.”  
  
“Kid?... Did you just call him a kid?” Morgana asked in alarm.  
  
Yep, time to end this conversation. “Would you look at the time!” I looked at my none existent watch. “I’ve got to go meet his highness!”  
  
I quickly put my coat on as I add. “Gwen and I always come here on our breaks to talk, you should join us when you have free time.”  
  
Morgana was not impressed with my excuse, but she did let me escape nonetheless with the promises of talking again.  
  
I was taking my time to walk back to the office once I was out of Morgana’s sight, but when one of my spells alerted me that Arthur entered his office, I made the wise decision to speed walk the rest of the way.  
  
It is sad to say that Arthur has noticed my absence and has been waiting for me.  
  
“Where have you been?” His arms were crossed as he was sitting on my desk, his jacket was off and slumped on my desk and the outline that his blouse has giving to his muscle was unfair.  
  
My mind may have blacked out by the sight before me, and I couldn’t stop myself from thinking how hot Arthur is when he looks at me with his intimidating glare. This is why I didn’t think about my response.  
  
“I was in the tavern.” I straight out blurted.  
  
The transformation in Arthur’s expression got me out of my trance as he looked at me befuddled. “The tavern? What the hell is a tavern?”  
  
I was about to backtrack on my answer, but… “Wait? You don’t know what a tavern is?”  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s a word you invented, you have a knack for that. I mean, clot-pole? Only a dimwit like you would make up words as ridiculous.”  
  
“First off, clot-pole is a word, search it yourself and you will find a face that belongs to a blond prat. Second, Tavern is a word that was used in the 14th century to describe a bar, you uncultured swine.”  
  
Arthur got closer to me. “Don’t ever try to sound smart while insulting me, I would let you know that my father didn’t teach me about history but the future of this word, you incompetent toad. Also, are you saying you’ve been at a bar on your work hour?”  
  
Ah crap, this is going to be a repeat of history, isn’t it? “No, I was… taking a walk.”  
  
“Were you now, was it with a bird in a cage this time?”  
  
“I seriously hope it won’t come to that,” I murmured to myself.  
  
Arthur took a pause as he looks at me up and down. “Anyway, you are going to have to go back outside and clean Llamrie.”  
  
I looked at him with wide eyes. “You have a horse!” I exclaimed.  
  
“Jesus no! Why do you have to yell like that! It’s my car you idiot!”  
  
Who in their right mind would call their car after their dead horse…? Oh, wait…Wrong century. Although this is a huge coincidence, I’m going to have to ask him how he came by that name next time.  
  
“You know, you seriously got me scared Arthur, I thought you had a stable you wanted me to clean.”  
v“What the hell is a stable?” Arthur stopped in his words as he places a hand in front of my face as if to stop me from speaking. “You know what, just get out of here and come find me when you are sober,   
I'm not giving you my car keys.”  
  
“I don’t need your keys, I can clean it without moving it from the garage.” I turned around and called for the elevator, while waiting for it I turned back to look at Arthur who was probably contemplating on whether he should let me close to his car.  
  
“Also, before I forget,” I said while getting my coat back on. “I got you a new bodyguard, he’s going to come in next week.”  
  
“I don’t need another one, _Mer _lin. Also, I don’t know if you recall, but the last one turned out to be a traitor that went missing.”  
  
“I know, and you kept complaining about it.”  
  
The elevator finally reached its destination as the door opened and I made quick work to step in.  
  
“I’ll send you his info on your phone.”  
  
I pressed the button for the bottom floor, but before the door closed, I added.  
  
“Also, Arthur, do me a favor and remember his name. He's called Percival.”__


	8. Time flies when you are having fun

#### Arthur’s View

  


I watch as Merlin gives me one of his annoying smiles as the elevator door closes on him, leaving me alone once again with more questions as to why he is still here.  
  
I sigh out of frustration as I make my way around Merlin’s desk and onto his chair, I reached out for a USB key that was hidden under my jacket and placed it on the desk hologram.  
  
The screen opened up for me as I went back to access Merlin’s computer, but since the big ear fool came back unexpectedly, I had no choice but to stop the key from bypassing the password. Which means that I had to restart the process all over again.  
  
It only took a few minutes until I was able to skim through Merlin’s computer in the hopes of corrupting his work files.  
  
Or at least that’s what I was hoping for, but the computer didn’t have any files. It was blank, as if Merlin never uses his screen.  
  
Then I cringe as a thought passes through my mind and I look down at a drawer that Merlin brought along with him, knowing that it was full of papers.  
  
I reached out for one of the handles as I pull, but it wouldn’t budge.  
  
It was locked.  
  
I leaned back on the chair with a heavy sigh.  
  
“Why do I even try?”  
  
I feel a pit in my stomach as my father’s words come to mind.  
  
Useless.  
  
Incapable.  
  
Why can’t I do anything right?  
  
I sigh one last time before closing the hologram and getting the USB key back, I got my jacket on and made my way to the elevator.  
  
I had time to kill before my break, I might as well relive some stress.  
  
I almost made my way to the garage before remembering Merlin was there washing my car.  
  
As much as I would like to pressure him onto clean, I thought it would be better to leave him alone for once and walk outside instead.  
  
I didn’t plan on going too far anyway.  
  
I made my way to a shooting range that is only fifteen minutes from here. It’s one of the few places I visit to get my mind off of things, although it’s not one of my top favorites.  
  
Sure it’s clean and has a lot of space for anyone who wants to participate, the only problem is that the guns are lasers pointers, and as much as I like to hit a perfect target, I mostly appreciate the drawback and the noise a real gun gives when you shot, the way it makes it more difficult to steady yourself after many shots make me feel strong, capable and knowing that even after all the push I can always gain my ground back.  
  
But I guess I’ll make use of what I have at this moment and enjoy myself with the laser pointers.  
  
I purchase for my turn and walk to the shooting area, I’m relieved to see that there aren’t as many people today as I make my way to the farthest training box.  
  
I took my jacket off for more mobility as I start with the closest target before slowly going with the furthest one, taking my time in hopes that I can feel joy in the perfect shots I am making.  
  
It doesn’t.  
  
This place does help me feel as if I’ve accomplished something. But it doesn’t help me lift this hollow feeling that’s always been dragging me down.  
  
I keep shooting, trying to ignore the noses of others entering the establishments.  
  
That is until someone behind me started to whistle.  
  
“Nice shot, are you a secret hitman?”  
  
I turned around in shock. “Merlin!? What that hell are you doing here!?”  
  
He shrugs. “I finished cleaning your car, I came to see if you have anything else you wanted me to do that isn’t part of my job description.”  
  
A smile wanted to force its way onto my face, but I held it back with a glare and clenched my fist.  
  
Normally people would think they are bothering me and leave me alone, which is fine, I don’t need the stupid interaction anyway.  
  
Yet Merlin just stands there with a small grin, waiting patiently for me to break my mask before bantering with him.  
  
I hate him, why can’t he just leave me alone.  
  
I didn’t say anything to him as I was deep in thoughts about what my father would think of me if he saw me in such a compromising state.  
  
“Hey, Arthur, are you alright.” Merlin’s voice was so silent and worried that it caught me off guard. I never thought he could be anything but loud.  
  
“I’m fine, you can leave now.”  
  
I could feel Merlin staring at me when I turned my back on him, and then when he left I can feel this hollow feeling coming back.  
  
I told myself it was better this way, I didn’t need the distraction.  
  
But after a few minutes the laser I was using stopped working.  
  
I looked at it in confusion as a see a hand snatch my jacket from beside me.  
  
“Hey!” I screamed as I was once again looking at Merlin.  
  
“Alright, come on.” Merlin only said as he walks away, thanking the cashier as he makes his way out.  
  
I snap out of my shook as I run after him.  
  
Once out of the door I yelled. “I don’t have time for your games Merlin!”  
  
Merlin looks back as he yells. “I don’t have time for your brooding ether, but here we are!”  
  
I walk the rest of the way to catch up with Merlin only to see him opening the door of this old car (Have I seen this car before?) Merlin throws my jacket in the passenger seat.  
  
He looks back at me while holding the door. “Get in you clot-pole, before more people see you in your temper tantrum.”  
  
This is outrageous. “I am not having a temper tantrum!”  
  
As I say those words, I can see strangers looking in my direction, I quicken my paste as I entered the idiot’s car.  
  
It didn’t take long for Merlin to enter that passenger seat before driving off. Although it was quite strange how I didn’t see him start the car, nor were there any keys in the car’s ignition.  
  
Maybe he has a long-distance remote starter just like mine? But would it work with such an old car?  
  
I ignored the subject since I only know the mechanics of the Pendragons car and can’t reference it to this old junk.  
  
As Merlin kept driving, I couldn’t help but notice that he passed my Tower.  
  
I let him know of the situation. “I know that you are dense sometimes, so I’m going to let you know that you pass the office.”  
  
He takes his eyes off the road as he smiles back. “I know, I’m kidnaping you.”  
  
Merlin brought his attention back to the road, but I could tell by the small laughter emitting from him that he saw my concerned expression. “Relax, I was only joking, you don’t have to be so tense.”  
  
“Merlin, I would like to remind you that I can easily overpower you, an accusation made from a weakling such as you make me laugh.” My point wasn’t taken seriously since I didn’t laugh, but I’m sure he gets my argument. “Also, I have work to finish. Turn the car around before I make you.”  
  
Merlin only smiles as he keeps driving. “Tell me something, if someone were to proofread this month test for the androids and gadgets, as well as categorize the documents giving from level five and sixteen, how much free time would you gain?”  
  
This certainly caught me off guard, why does he want to know? “Merlin, I swear if you mess with my stuff-“  
  
“Arthur, come on its simple math, even for you. How much free time would you have?”  
  
“… Two hours, maybe.”  
  
Merlin took a quick glance at me before replying. “Great, then I am kidnaping you for two hours.”  
  
“Merlin!” The balls on that guy. “I swear when we come back to the office, I will drag you by the ear and throw you off the highest window.”  
  
I was waiting for a comeback, but the only thing I received was a whiplash for how fast the car stopped.  
  
At first, I thought we were close to having an accident, but then Merlin got out of the car and made his way to the passenger’s door and opened it for me, waiting for me to get out.  
  
“I don’t mind unbuckling you sire, but I’m afraid you will find a reason to hit me if I get too close.”  
  
“When do I ever hit you?” I say as I make myself out of the car.  
  
“All the time, mostly with objects that you claimed to have ‘misplaced.’” I could hear he has emphasized the word misplaced.  
  
“Throwing and hitting are two different things.” I was about to add that I wouldn’t be throwing my lost objects if he wouldn’t have found them in the first place. But the surrounding in which I was standing caught my words.  
  
“Merlin, where are we?” I looked around and noticed I was surrounded by trees.  
  
We were in the godforsaken forest! How did we even get here!  
  
But Merlin took my question as if I were stupid, and so he answered back to me as if I was a child. “We are in the woods. You know, where animals live?”  
  
I wanted to hit him, in fact, I came close, but he easily dodges as he laughs at me.  
  
“I know what this is you dimwit! I want to know how he got here! Considering the city doesn’t have a forest! The ride would have taken hours if it were the case! So, unless we were in a jet plane or magically teleported, I don’t understand how we got to this place so fast!”  
  
“Welp, you know the saying, time flies when you're having fun!” He said as he started walking away in a hurry. I quickly caught up and went ahead of him, taking the lead to wherever place we are headed.  
  
“I don’t know that saying,” I replied.  
  
Merlin responded with a snort. “You really are boring aren’t you… Turn left.”  
  
I don’t know what possessed me to listen to him, but I turned on a narrow trail Merlin pointed to.  
  
Where was it leading? I don’t know? But most importantly. Why was I going?  
  
It doesn’t matter, by the end of this nonsense Merlin will have to clean my shoes.  
  
The trail wasn’t that long to follow, it led us to an open area.  
  
It was quite spacious, there were some targets made out of straws in the far corner as well as straw dummies. But what worried me the most was the swords; these were made of metal.  
  
Although what worried me the worst was when Merlin went to pick up one of the swords as well as a shield and started walking over to me.  
  
Don’t get me wrong, I’ve been trained in the art of defense. I know how to unarm a person holding any weapon.  
  
Any weapon that isn’t a sword.  
  
Although seeing Merlin almost fall on his way brought a slight air of relief, there was even a smile forming on my lips. “Merlin, if it were anyone but you coming at me with a weapon, I would’ve been worried about my safety. Do be careful not to stab yourself you clumsy fool.”  
  
He looks up at me. “It’s unsharpened, there is nothing to be concerned for.” He said as he once again trips on nothing. I walked the rest of the way for his own safety.  
  
Once we were face to face, I asked. “What do you plan on doing with that?” I couldn’t help smiling at how ridiculous the man before me looks with the sword and shield, they were obviously too heavy for him.  
  
He passes me the sword, the handle facing my way as he says. “I’m planning on relieving some of your stress.”  
  
I take the handle of the blade and was surprised with how weirdly balanced it was for such a heavy weapon.  
  
I looked at Merlin when I jokingly say. “Are you going to be my training dummy?”  
  
He brought up the shield and took a firm stance. “Ready when you are.”  
  
I froze in place, not knowing whether to go through with this or not.  
  
I know I ‘hit’ him at times when I’m mad. But could I really hit him with a sword? Wouldn’t that be taking it too far?  
  
“Is the sword too heavy for you, sire?” He playfully says.  
  
The way he says ‘sire’ bothers me, he makes it sound as if it were an insult when in reality it’s supposed to make one sound royal.  
  
Yet I never stopped him from using it.  
  
I looked back at Merlin, who was once again waiting patiently for me.  
  
I lift the sword and tested a few swings in midair, I was giving time for Merlin to change his mind.  
  
He didn’t.  
  
“Aright then, let’s see how long you can last.”  
  
I wanted to make this quick and hit him with everything I got in hopes to make him fall. But what I got in return after the heavy hit was the feeling of shockwaves that came through in my arms before traveling to my whole body, it was unexpected.  
  
“Is that all you got?” He taunted, holding the shield even tighter.  
  
I kept on hitting, learning new movements as well as getting used to the shock the metal was giving every hit.  
  
After an hour Merlin changed his shield for his own sword and we started fighting, or at least Merlin tried fighting, I would always gain the upper hand and I would either knock him down or steal his sword. But he would always get back up.  
  
I envy him for it.  
  
If I were to get knocked down, would I be able to get back up?  
  
But after two hours Merlin finally stayed laying down, wheezing while laughing.  
  
I sat beside him, trying to control my own breathing.  
  
“How do you feel?” Merlin asked.  
  
I didn’t look at him when I respond, I was afraid he would see my smile. “My muscle hurt.”  
  
“Yeah, mine too. But it was fun right?”  
  
Yes, it was. The feeling of my burning muscle won’t leave easily, that I was certain of. But I’m sure I wouldn’t mind the constant reminder of what I have done today, walking back in the office with sore muscle doesn’t worry me as much. I’m going to sound like a masochist when I say that I’m looking forward to it.  
  
“We should do it again,” I replied. “It was fun knocking you down.”  
  
Merlin was laughing so hard that I was afraid he would forget to breathe.  
  
I smiled as I poked his side. “Come on, I think it’s time to leave,” I said as I stood up, giving Merlin my hand to help him.  
  
Once he was back up, I gave him one of my signature smiles before shoving him down once more. I didn’t lie when I said that I enjoy knocking him down.


	9. Bribery is a beautiful thing

#### Merlin’s View

  


I’ve been patiently waiting for Percival on the lower floor, the thought of meeting a friend excites me. Even if the chance of him remembering me is slim.  
  
It wasn’t hard to spot him, being tall is a great trait when you’re in a crowd.  
  
I rushed to meet him as he was also waiting for someone. (That someone being me.)  
  
“Hey Percival, I’m Merlin, it’s nice to meet you.” My arms were stretched for him to shake.  
  
He gave a heavy sigh of relief when he responded as well as took my hand. “Likewise, it’s an honor to be here.”  
  
I smiled out of delight. “If you wouldn’t mind, I would like to show you around before passing you to your instructor, just so you know your way in this maze.”  
  
“That is very kind of you.”  
vI showed him the important places such as the cafeteria and the labs. I also introduced him to some nice people that can answer any of his questions if he is at a loss.  
  
As we made our way to our last destination to finally meet the teacher, Percival thanked me.  
  
“What for?” I asked.  
  
“For this company, and how it has helped one of my daughters accomplish a dream of hers.”  
  
I looked up at him, giving him a warm smile. “The oldest, right?”  
  
Ella was her name, I made my research on Percival’s family and found out that his oldest daughter had this muscle disorder in her left leg. Anyway, she really wanted to become a ballerina and they found their solution with the Pendragon industry.  
  
“Must have cost you a fortune to get that skeletal leg,” I said.  
  
Although I knew how much it cost, 15,000 was written in the documents. Although how they paid it? I would never know. It wasn’t written in the documents for some unknown reason, but the transaction was made. And funny enough, Percival’s family isn’t the only one with the same payment mystery.  
  
I told Arthur about it once, but he only shrugged and pushed the subject aside.  
  
Percival smiled. “It was a price I was ready to pay. But luckily for us, somebody helped us pay for it.”  
  
That caught my curiosity and my question on how they made the investment. “Who?”  
  
“That is an answer I would like to know as well,” Percival replied.  
  
Huh, strange…  
  
The door opened right after our conversation and I lead Percival to his instructor.  
  
That’s when I felt it. My magic warning me about Arthur.  
  
Somebody tried to hypnotize him!  
  
Even if Arthur is far away, I was still able to cancel out the spell done to him.  
  
I looked over at Percival and his instructor and quickly said. “I’ll be coming back when you two are done.”  
  
I ran over to a corner, and when I knew no one was looking, I stopped time.  
  
I made a mad dash to the stairs and started climbing, I then mentally slapped myself as I remember that I can float to the top floor.  
  
It didn’t take long before I made my way to Arthur’s floor and saw the frozen figure of the culprit exiting Arthur’s office.  
  
I took a stance in the middle of the room and unfroze time, waiting for the person to close the door behind them before I spoke.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Morgana let out a faint shriek as she quickly turned around.  
  
“I… Merlin? How did…” She looks back to me and the office Arthur was currently at.  
  
“Explain.” I coldly said, losing patience.  
  
“I… Merlin this isn’t what you think. It’s just…” She was waving a tablet around. “Arthur is the one that’s supposed to take care of the results, but he hates doing it and keeps handing them to me, but I don’t have time for those today with all the interviews I have to go through.”  
  
My shoulder slumped out of relived. “So, you tired manipulating him?” I spoke.  
  
“I… Yes?”  
  
I giggled at how stupid this was. “Pass it over, I’ll take care of it for you.” I extended my hand for her to pass the tablet.  
  
She smiled and didn’t hesitate to give it over. “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem. Also, next time you give me that type of scare, I will take away your magic for a whole day.”  
  
She seems shocked, the question of ‘you can do that?’ was lingering in her mind. But she laughs it off in the end. “You’re treating me as if I was a child.”  
  
“Well, it’s the power one can gains once they became an elder.”  
  
As I walked away, I could hear Morgana mumble. “What does that even mean?”  
  
….  
  
The training went well for Percival, all that was left now was the papers for him to sign and he’ll be good to start next week.  
  
This day was going on fairly well.  
  
Arthur on the other hand wasn’t as cheerful as I was.  
  
“You do realize that as my secretary, you have to be by my side at all times, yet this whole day you’ve been wandering off to who knows were doing tasks that aren’t your responsibility!”  
  
“Stop brooding Arthur, I just wanted to help a friend.”  
  
I could hear Arthur whisper ‘incompetent fool’ while finishing a project on his hologram.  
  
The way he looked focused, the way his hands work without second thoughts, the way the sun shines on his whole figure. He was magnificent, and I couldn’t help myself from staring.  
  
This is my King.  
  
“Merlin, you’re doing that thing again.”  
  
“Doing what?” I asked, feeling my cheeks reddening as I snaped myself from my own thoughts.  
  
“Your staring, don’t think I haven’t noticed.” He finally looks up at me, pointing an accusing finger. “You did something to my food, didn’t you? Did it do something to my skin?”  
  
I smile a bit out of relief. “I’m only looking at your weight, sire.”  
  
That response stops Arthur, his eyes seem to be boiling with anger. “Are you calling me fat?!”  
  
“No! Only that you…” Have your suit showing all your perfection, the muscle, and strength. “… Are heavy in the right places.”  
  
Arthur’s face became red with anger. “I’ll show you heavy!”  
  
He took his iPad from the desk and threw it at me, while I (not wanting to see it broken for the seventh time.) caught it with great amount of difficulty. One would probably think I was trying to juggle with it.  
  
But my ridiculousness made Arthur laugh. “You have no reflex whatsoever, do you, Merlin?”  
  
I couldn’t help but stare once more as his smile shines my vision.  
  
I couldn’t escape his trance as he too, locks eyes with me.  
  
But Arthur cleared his throat and looked anywhere that wasn’t me, and I couldn’t help but do the same as I looked down in embarrassment.  
  
My eyes finally fell on the tablet that was in my hands, and on it was the information of Percival that I sent to Arthur.  
  
“Did you take my advice to learn his name?” I asked.  
  
Arthur nodded, still looking at the wall. “Percival, I remember him. I helped pay for his daughters’ skeletal leg.”  
  
Hold on. “… That was you!” I pointed an accusing finger at him.  
  
“No, I.” Arthur sigh in defeat. “I didn’t mean to say that.”  
  
“All along I thought you were a rich prat that likes to bully others, but you do care!” My face hurt from the smile I was giving. “Wait until Percival hears about this.”  
  
“You will do no such thing!” Arthur stands up, knocking his chair back.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“It’s humiliating. Also, if my father ever learns about this…” I could feel the fear coming from Arthur. But it didn’t take long for him to lock eyes. “What is your price?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“For your silence.”  
  
I wanted to laugh at this scenery, but Arthur seems really stressed about this whole ordeal, and reassuring him should be my approach on the matter. “You don’t have to worry, I’m the best at keeping secrets.”  
  
“I doubt that you can keep secrets, Merlin.” He said in a teasing tone. “Also, everyone wants something from me, out with it then.”  
  
“I don’t need anything.” I already have what I want, and it comes in a form of a human prat.  
  
“I don’t believe you; everyone wants something. So, I’ll ask again, what do you wish for?”  
  
“What are you, a genie?” I smiled comically. “You’re the one who ‘never had a friend like me.’” I pointed to myself.  
  
“You’re not my friend Merlin, you’re my assistant.”  
  
Did he not get my Aladdin reference? Wait…Does he even know the movie? No, of course not, this man was never a child. Pretty sure he never watched any kids’ movies.  
  
“Maybe you would like a day off?” Arthur continued, persisting on the thought that I needed something. “More money perhaps?”  
  
“How about a movie?” I asked.  
  
He was surprised but didn’t seem to mind. “What kind of movie I’m I getting you?”  
  
I smiled, looking Arthur dead in the eyes. “Lion king, but the deal is that you’re watching it with me.”  
  
There was a pause before he responded. “What?”  
  
I rolled my eyes. “It’s not that hard to understand, I want you to watch a movie with me, specifically Lion king.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because the plot of the movie is pretty good and I think you’ll learn a lot from it.”  
  
“No Merlin, I meant why is this your wish? Of all the things I could give you, this is what you came up with.”  
  
I placed the tablet behind my back and slowly backed up to the door. I was ready to dash out of the room in case Arthur decide to jump over his desk to steal my only evidence. “I thought you said you could do anything.”  
  
Arthur seems to be seeing my escape plan as he slowly moves around his desk. “I’m the son of the most powerful man in the world, of course, I can do anything!”  
  
If his father was the most powerful man, then that would make me a God.  
  
“Why are you hesitating?” I asked.  
  
“I’m not hesitating, I just think your request is stupid!”  
  
I reached back and slightly opened the door, knowing that the threat I was about to make would trigger Arthur. “I wonder what Morgana would think of your donation.”  
  
The second I saw Arthur sprint I quickly crossed the door and shut it behind me before running to the staircase.  
  
I didn’t even get the chance to open that door as Arthur’s hand slams right beside my head, holding the door closed.  
  
I turned around, clenching the tablet to my chest as Arthur’s other hand slams to the other side of my head. I was stuck.  
  
“Give me the tablet peacefully, or live to regret it.” He whispered, bringing shills down my spine.  
  
But I ignored the butterflies in my stomach as I quickly held the tablet high over my head, protecting the evidence as best as I can.  
  
“Only if it’s a yes for the movie?” I whispered back, because when someone whispers to you it is common knowledge to do it back.  
  
Arthur looks at me as if he was hypnotized before shaking his head and setting sight on the tablet.  
  
He reaches up for it, but my slight height deference gave me an advantage.  
  
But Arthur didn’t give up as he places his right hand on my shoulder and put all his weight on me as he once again reached for the evidence.  
  
It didn’t take long before he snatches the machine from my hand and quickly holds it far behind him. I in turn tried to reach for it, but his right hand was now on my chest as he pins me to the wall.  
  
“You’re a real dollop head you know,” I commented, trying to ignore the heat my stomach and other parts of me were making.  
  
“You’re a dipshit.” He commented back.  
  
Arthur looks me up and down before clearing his throat. “If I watch the movie with you, you promise not to tell anyone about the donation?”  
  
I nodded and Arthur finally lets me go. Although I wish he could have held on a little longer.  
  
“Good, I’ll find a time where my schedule isn’t too busy and I’ll text you for the movie.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“Alright, if there isn’t anything else then I will ask you to go back to work.”  
  
As he started walking away a thought was brought to mind. “Could I ask you why you started helping others?”  
  
Arthur turned around, he seems to be in thoughts before he finally decided to say something. “There’s this old man that I now, he took care of me when my father didn’t. He also taught me a lot of things. Then one day I discovered that he helped pay for some of the robotics modification for those that are poor.” There was a pause before he continued. “I wanted to follow in his footsteps.”  
  
“He must be very wise. What’s his name?” I asked.  
  
“I’m not supposed to tell you, my father prefers that he stays hidden considering that he works as a doctor in robotic implants.”  
  
I don’t mind knowing another secret; I need more bribes to introduce him to other movies anyway.  
  
“I’m going to go and bother Uther for his name if you’re not going to tell me,” I spoke.  
  
Arthur rolled his eyes at me. “His name is Gaius.”  
  
I froze. “Gaius,” I whispered to myself.  
  
Uther has been hiding Gaius all this time! That bastard!  
  
This is not going unnoticed.  
  
“Earth to Merlin.” A hand was waving in front of my face.  
  
“Arthur, who in this establishment is your lead robotic doctor?” I asked, my eyes still unfocused as a plan was forming in my head.  
  
“Geoffrey. Why?”  
  
“Nothing of importance.” I walked myself to the elevator.  
  
“Where are you going this time?”  
  
“Nowhere too far, I promise.”  
  
“I hope not, it’s almost time for my lunch,” Arthur mumbles as he walks back to his office.


	10. New addition to the team

#### Arthur’s View

  


Another week has passed by and I’m starting to adjust to Merlin’s presence, mostly his arrogant and undisciplined attitude.  
  
But there would be days where I try to understand him at times, he has such a mysterious side that I wish I could understand.  
  
He thinks I haven’t noticed, but I’ve seen him staring at me for hours when I partake in meetings, not that I mind but it can sometimes lead to this funny feeling in my stomach, and I don’t know what to think of it.  
  
There is also the case of him being afraid of touching me, although I’ve noticed it was fine when I playfully push him around, he would fight back at least. But I can always see his grief once our interaction were over.  
  
“Wow, Arthur are you thinking?” Merlin said as he was walking beside me, we were making our way to the lower floor.  
  
“Yes, Merlin, it’s a thing every genius has to deal with, not that you would understand. Your brain would most likely fry with a meager thought.”  
  
“Are you calling me dumb?” He placed a hand on his chest as he exaggerated his facial expression to one of surprise.  
  
“Yes, I also think that you are daft, moronic, foolish, half-witted… Would you like me to go on?”  
  
“So many words to describe little old me.”  
  
“Yet they all fit you perfectly.”  
  
Merlin gave me a side glance with a grin. “Do you know what word I would use to describe you?”  
  
“It better not me dollop-head.” I looked at him with what I believe was my fearsome face, but I’m afraid a smile might have escaped my facade.  
  
Although I gave a small laugh when I caught Merlin of guard, I could tell he was trying to find another word other than dollop-head.  
  
It didn’t take long for him to find another insult to describe me. One that wasn’t prat, clot-pole, or even sire. “Cretinous.”  
  
My eyes became wide. “Cretinous? Do you even know what it means?”  
  
“Of course, It’s another word for foolish, daft, half-witted-”  
  
“Basically, another definition that describes you.” I finished him off.  
  
“This is about you Arthur, stay focus.”  
  
We finally arrived at our destination, which was the cybernetics room.  
  
“Merlin, do me a favor and shut up.”  
  
“I can easily do that… Although did you want me to do it now? As in this moment?”  
  
I ignored him and started greeting others in the lab as I walked further to meet the superior in charge of this floor.  
  
“Leon, all is going well?”  
  
Leon was wearing one of those bioptic glasses as he was working on one of the smaller pieces of equipment.  
  
He looked up at me and nodded to both me and Merlin. “Yep, although Jack’s came by, he’s been complaining about his cybernetic eye, apparently it’s been shutting off for no reason.”  
  
I don’t know who this Jack is, but I nodded neither less. “Do you know what’s wrong with it?”  
  
“I still haven’t scanned it yet, but he told me that it happened after a fall he had, it probably only needs a reset.”  
  
“Anything else?”  
  
“No, it’s been quiet today. Also, that 9T15 model has been progressing very well, did you wanted to take a look at it?”  
  
I might as well take a quick look. “Sure.”  
  
I like days like those, where everything is calm and not much is to be done. If this continues, maybe Merlin and I could duel again with swords.  
  
Leon neatly placed his tools before walking me to the robot, Merlin was following close behind and staid quiet.  
  
The robot in question looked like a simple doll, although when it is going to be complete, it would be able to teach kids new words and help them when they have trouble saying sentences. It’s basically a friendly dictionary.  
  
“We’ve rearranged the wires as you asked, it’s been having a better mobility from the neck.” Leon passed me a small X-ray machine as he turned 9T15 around so I could look at its back.  
  
“We also moved the motherboard to the body, it’s been having a better balance since then,” Leon added.  
  
I activated the Xray as I take a quick look through the machine, the whole power supply cables were well arranged and seem to have enough room to move around without any disturbance. As for the RAM…”  
  
“We should place a plastic protector on the RAM, considering this model is going to be for children. Who knows how far they can throw things.”  
  
Merlin decided to speak. “Ah yes. I would fear children as well, they are rather destructive.”  
  
Leon grins at his joke but tried to swallow it back down.  
  
“I’m saying that they are unpredictable, Merlin,” I answered back.  
  
The man was still immune to my glare as he kept on smiling at me, challenging me in his own wicked ways.  
  
I’m not taking the bait.  
  
“Alright Leon, I’ll let you back to your work.”  
  
“Of course, sir, thank you.” He said, nodding to both me and Merlin before walking away.  
  
While Merlin’s back was to me as he was telling Leon his thanks and goodbyes, an idea came to mind.  
  
I was still holding on to the small Xray, I quickly faced it to Merlin and scan him.  
  
Although the pictures didn’t show me metals and gears. It only proved to me that Merlin is in fact human.  
  
I guess the theory of him being a robot sent by my father is off the list.  
  
I placed the machine back in its place before calling Merlin as I headed out.  
  
“Are we heading to the medical floor, Sire?” He asked.  
  
“Yes, Geoffrey should have new updates for me.”  
  
“I’m sure he does,” Merlin said with a wicked grin.  
  
I’ve stopped, sensing something sinister going on. “What are you planning?”  
  
Merlin placed his hands up in surrender. “Nothing! I’m just in a really happy mood.”  
  
“Well stop it, it’s annoying.”  
  
“What? Smiling?”  
  
Everything about him is becoming distracting these days. “You’re breathing infuriates me.”  
  
“Sadly, I can’t stop breathing, I’ve already tried many times.”  
  
I stared in shock, I can see that Merlin looked as surprised by his own words.  
  
“What does that even mean?” I asked, a little panicked by his words.  
  
“I…” Merlin seems to have a hard time swallowing. “I meant that as a joke, that you can’t get rid of me easily.”  
  
I gave him a hard look, and for once he seems to shy away from it.  
  
“It wasn’t funny, I don't like dark hummor.” I finally say.  
  
He gave me a smile. “I thought you liked my jokes.”  
  
Not the one about him trying to hurt himself, but I’m not going to let him know of that thought. Knowing him, he’ll most likely use it against me.  
  
I turned around and simply walk away.  
  
I hurried into the elevator and set my destination to the medical floor. Merlin was lucky enough to catch up as the door closed moments before he got in.  
  
“Somebody is in a hurry.” He commented.  
  
“I was walking away from an ugly elephant, but it still caught on to me.”  
  
“It's funny that you say that, considering you’re the fat one among us both.”  
  
Just as the door opened, I pushed him in one of the farthest corners of the elevator, with his low stability he easily fell and I made a quick exit, feeling proud when the door closed with Merlin still in it.  
  
“I’m not fat,” I whispered as I rearranged my tie and made my way to Geoffrey with a grin.  
  
I didn’t walk as far as I hoped I would go as a familiar face was unpacking their equipment in the middle of the place.  
  
“Gaius?”  
  
The man turned around once he heard his name. “Ah, hello sir, sorry for the mess.”  
  
“Gaius!?” I said once more. “What are you doing here?!”  
  
Everyone in the room made themselves scattered as they heard me screaming, they probably think I was furious.  
  
“Uther exchanged me for Geoffrey, he believes that you are more worthy of my work.”  
  
I snorted. “My father didn’t say that.”  
  
“Strangely enough, those were his words. I don’t know what possessed Uther, but he also gave me a house so that I would be closer to this establishment.”  
  
It was only moments later that Merlin finally caught up and interrupted our discussion. “Isn’t that great Arthur, a new addition to the team!”  
  
We both turned around to face him, but I was the one to talk first.  
  
“You knew about this.”  
  
“Well yes, anyone who didn’t know about Gaius' arrival would be… Cretinous.”  
  
“Are you calling me stupid?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
While we were having our dispute, I could feel Gaius becoming uneasy and worried about the safety of Merlin as he tries to interrupt us.  
  
“I beg your pardon for disturbing, but I just wanted to add that my arrival was sudden, it is understandable if Arthur hasn’t been aware.”  
  
I took on a proud attitude as I looked at Merlin. “Gaius makes a valid point, also aren’t you my secretary? Why haven’t you informed me of this?”  
  
Merlin gave me a sour face. “Why would I do that?”  
  
I pinched the bridge of my nose as Gaius spoke up to both of us.  
  
“Do you two always banter like this?”  
  
Merlin and I were almost synchronized when we gave out our answer. But while I said no, Merlin answered with a yes.  
  
We look at each other before once again answering, but this time I tried to go along with the fool as I responded with a yes this time. Although Merlin must of have the same idea as he answered with a no.  
  
Gaius gave us a raised eyebrow for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is going slow, but there is a plot that will make sense later on. Hope you're still enjoying it though. :)


	11. Another secret

#### Merlin’s View

  


Arthur is suspecting me for Gaius’ appearance, which is totally normal for him to doubt me considering I’ve been doing some weird shit since my arrival. But the reason that I keep telling him that I’m not involved in his presence is to boost his ego (lord knows I’m doing a mistake on that front). I want him to believe that his father is proud of him, that Uther passed on one of his greatest resources for his own sons’ success, that he’s proud of Arthur.  
  
I know that Arthur shouldn’t be depending on his father’s words to become a greater man, but he’s been depressed lately and I thought a little confidence wouldn’t do harm. There is also the fact that I found Gaius, it’s a win-win.  
  
But I do have faith that one day Arthur will grow to have his own opinion and rely on himself, he will stop tracking down his father’s footprint and come to a conclusion that he can become better than Uther if he takes his own path.  
  
And when the time comes, I’ll be beside him and encourage him forward.  
  
“This is quite baffling.” Arthur said beside me, he has bouncing energy to his walk back to his office, “My own father thinks that I’m deserving, worthy!”  
  
But for now, at least he’s back to a positive level.  
  
“You should learn from me Merlin, greatness doesn’t come from everyone.”  
  
Although his positive level is being an arrogant lord of all douchebag.  
  
“Merlin, what are you smiling for? Pick up your pace, we got to get back to the office.”  
  
“Right, it’s not as if we're already ahead of schedule or anything. I don’t understand why we’re in a rush?”  
  
Arthur stopped in his steps, holding a hand out to my chest to stop me in my tracks as well. “Your right, we are ahead in our work.”  
  
I didn’t like the way he said those words, they came out with an idea attached to them.  
  
Arthur then proceeded on holding my shoulders.  
  
“You know what we should do Merlin?”  
  
I have a feeling that he’s holding me in place for a reason, he’s keeping me from running away.  
  
Questions and doubts should have been on my mind right now, but I can’t help but feel calm under his touch.  
  
I didn’t say anything as I savor this small moment of quiet.  
  
“I what to practice knife throwing with a moving target.”  
  
Yep, there it is. Bullying in its finest form.  
  
“Would you like me to get you one of those moving chairs of yours? I don’t promise that they will be good on grass, but they can probably move slow enough for you.” I sarcastically said.  
  
“Don’t be a fool Merlin, we’ll be going with a human target, you specifically.”  
  
I wasn’t impressed, and I can tell that my facial expression was interpreting my thoughts.  
  
“Don’t be such a girl petticoat Merlin, my accuracy is already at its finest.”  
  
My eyes widen at Arthurs words. “What did you just call me?”  
  
He looked at me confused. “A girl petticoat?” He was thinking back on his words as well, he was surprised. “Is that even a word? I don’t even know what it means.”  
  
I still looked at him in shock. “It’s an undergarment that was created in the 18th century, it was worn by women… How did you come across that word?”  
  
Arthur only shrugs. “I don’t know, but it suits you well.”  
  
I stayed quiet as I realize that these past few weeks Arthur had been using words from his past life, too often to be a coincidence. But I was too dense and happy to even take note of them.  
  
Could I retrieve his memory?  
  
“You have nothing to worry about, you’re in safe hands.” Arthur gave my shoulder a squeeze before walking off with a wicked grin.  
  
I followed far behind still in thoughts about Arthur’s memories, but once we reached the elevator, I decided that it would be best to give him more time before I pull his past.  
  
It will also give me time to wrap my head around that fact.  
  
In the meantime, once I followed Arthur through the door, I picked one of my pencils from my pocket and threw it at his highness back.  
  
He turned around and looked at the object that was now on the floor in surprise “Did you just throw one of your wooden sticks at me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Care to explain?”  
  
“Testing out your accuracy, wasn’t it supposed to be at its finest?”

…..

  


I couldn’t move any muscle the next day, what was supposed to be a simple knife throwing day became a two-hour sword fight in the end.  
  
“Are you sure you're alright?” Gwen said. We were sitting together at our usual lunch spot. “Your head is literally on the table and you look as if you’re about to pass out.”  
  
“Don’t worry, there are just six more hours to go through and I’ll be free to go home and rest,” I grunted out.  
  
I know there are spells and remedies for muscle pain, and if I really wanted to, I could will my body to become analgesia and feel no pain.  
  
But why would I?  
  
I’ve been living for so long that I forgot how it felt like to live! This sensation of pain in my muscle makes me want to feel again, to smile and laugh with everyone, it makes me want to breathe again!  
  
“What’s wrong with Merlin?” A new member joined the party, Morgana to be exact.  
  
“Arthur has been training with Merlin,” Gwen answered.  
  
“Ouch, what kind of training?”  
  
I turned my face that was still lying on the table to properly talk to Morgana. “The sword and shield type.”  
  
“Really? You what Arthur to play with those toys again?”  
  
“Again?” Gwen intervened. Which made Morgana realize that the past life isn’t something everyone remembers.  
  
But she didn’t have to worry about that small slip up, since I did technically bring him once before. “The first time I brought him was to relive some of his stressed.”  
  
“You’re a good guy Merlin,” Gwen commented. “But you also have to look after yourself.”  
  
I snickered. “Wise words, I’ll take them to mind.”  
  
Gwen gave me a small tap on the shoulder. “I hope for your sake you will.”  
  
She stood up and packed her lunch before directing her attention to her boss. “Would you mind keeping an eye on him, he’s got five minutes left before he has to go back to work.”  
  
She nodded in response.  
  
Once Gwen was gone her full attention was back to me. “You’re a real masochist, you know that? Of all the things you could have introduced to my brother, you went back to sword fighting?”  
  
I gave a small shrug. “Would you like to join us? I bet you could beat Arthur since you remember the fighting style.”  
  
“As much as having the satisfaction of beating Arthur, I’m sad to say that those happy dreams of the past are rare, I mostly only get the ones after I’ve… You know.”  
  
This was a sensitive subject, I could tell. “After you’ve…Left Camelot?”  
  
“Yep, that’s the one. I just wish I could remember all the good I did.”  
  
“That’s not a problem, I can bring them back for you.”  
  
She snickered. “I understand that your magic is powerful Merlin, but past life’s memories are another category of magic, even I know that.”  
  
I gave an effort to sit up straight. “Why do you say that?”  
  
“I mean. Wouldn’t that type of spell be scrying? You would need an object of great value to make it work, but for this case, it would need to come from Camelot.”  
  
She was right, scrying requires an object of great value that belongs to the one you want to find, but in this case, we would need an object that her old self treasured to be able to bring back what was once lost to her.  
  
I obviously don’t have anything that once belonged to her, and I can’t go back to get anything either, it’s long gone by now.  
  
But... “I have another solution.”  
  
She was surprised, but she didn’t interrupt me as she let me clarify what I meant.  
  
“I have something that is of great importance for me, I’ve enchanted it a long time ago to be able to bring back my memories if I ever lost myself, but the enchantment can also work on anybody that already unlocked some of their past. It will work for you.”  
  
“What is it?” She finally asked. She was sitting on the edge of her chair out of pure curiosity and anticipation.  
  
“As I said, it’s my treasure. But I trust you Morgana, you’ve proven that you can be my friend and I want to be able to help you this time.” She deserves it and I will do my best to help her through her nightmares.  
  
She smiled. “Thank you, Merlin. I really needed this; I hate living through bad decisions every night. I was hoping you could have helped me, but I was afraid to ask.”  
  
I smiled back as I reached behind my neckerchief and reached for my neckless, showing her the object.  
  
She was shocked as she looked at it without words.  
  
“It’s Arthurs sigil, it was passed down from his mother,” I said.  
  
“How do you have it?”  
  
“He gave it to me,” I said as I hid it back behind the scarf.  
  
That answer didn’t seem to satisfy her question. “No, Merlin, how did you find it? It’s been thousands of years, those types of artifacts aren’t supposed to exist anymore. How did you find it?”  
  
I might as well tell her another secret. “One cannot lose something if they never let it go.”  
  
She sighs as she rolls her eyes. “You’re speaking in riddles Merlin.”  
  
I laughed as I remember this particular annoying reptile who loved giving riddles. “Sorry, what I meant to say is that I’ve been holding on to it all these years without losing it after Arthur died.”  
  
Morgana is obviously smarter than Arthur as she seems to understand what I’m trying to imply. “Merlin, how old are you?”  
  
This is a question I would also like to know, I stopped counting after a while, but I might as well give Morgana something to work with. “You know when someone says, wait a minute?” She nodded, unsure of where this is going. “Well, I can officially say it as, wait a century.”  
  
She was quiet once again, processing this new information as calmly as possible.  
  
“Your immortal?” She finally said under her breath.  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
“You can’t die?”  
  
“That is correct.”  
  
There was a small pause before she said. “I have so many questions.”  
  
“And I’m running out of time, would you mind if I stop by at your place? I’ll answer all your questions as well as returning your memories.”  
  
She looked confused by my words. But not a second later could we both hear my name being screamed from the other side of the hallway by an angry prince.  
  
“Merlin! Your lunch is over! I’ve been waiting forever for your lazy ass! Now get up before I have to pull you by the ears!”  
  
“You’re going to have to get through Morgana first!” I screamed back as I was ready to dash to an exit.  
  
Although I didn’t get far as I forgot a very important factor about my body, my muscle was still exhausted and my run became a fall instead.


	12. To slowly forgive

#### Merlin’s View

  


Giving Morgana’s memories back was very stressful.  
  
It started out well at first, I was even teaching her the spell as I opened up her mind, she seems to be at peace with herself as she smiles with every good deed in her past life that she couldn’t get a hold on before.  
  
But then I forgot that Mordred was a memory she would remember as well with the help of my magic.  
  
She was furious.  
  
“You made a child disappear Merlin!”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“A child!”  
  
“I know.”  
  
I wasn’t fighting back, I stayed calm as I waited for her rant to be over.  
  
But I had a feeling it would take a while.  
  
“Merlin! Do you understand how mess up this is?”  
  
I shrug. “There’s nothing messed up about it, he’s fine. I made sure that his body metabolism stops while he’s in there. The only downside for him is that he’s alone.” He gets to live the hell I’ve been going through, it’s a fair trade for his life.  
  
“How old was he when you… Brought him to oblivion?”  
  
I shrugged. “I don’t know, probably eight? He was this tall.” I showed her the height with my hand, it was close to my hip.  
  
Obviously, that wasn’t a good answer as she started a new wave of ear-piercing screeches as she told me it was wrong and I had to free him.  
  
I didn’t mean to laugh, but I did. “No way I’m letting him out, he still has a few years to suffer.”  
  
“He’s a child!” She said for the hundredth time that day. “He didn’t do anything wrong!”  
  
“But he did.”  
  
She was going to yell again, but she stopped herself in time as she held her breath, finally calming herself before speaking again. “Maybe in the past, but this is a new life. You didn’t have to steal him away from his family, he has no idea why you took him, Merlin. This isn’t fair.”  
  
“Listen, I would have left him alone, I swear. But he’s the one that found me and started to speak through my mind.”  
  
I got her full attention on that note. “He’s the one to find you?”  
  
“Yeah, he snuck up to me while I was following Arthur.”  
  
She massaged her head in exasperation. “Alright let me get this clear. He sneaked upon you and your first thought as punishment was to make him disappear? Isn’t this overdramatic?”  
  
“To be fair. He came to me while Arthur was around.”  
  
“What does that have to do with anything?”  
  
Most likely the traumatized experience with what happened last time while Mordred was around Arthur.  
  
There is also the fact that I lived for so many centuries without anyone to blame but myself. But when I found the one responsible, I couldn’t help myself but to take action.  
  
At least Morgana didn’t get a taste of that anger.  
  
“What did he say, when Mordred found you.” She asked calmly, changing her expression as she seems to be able to read my thoughts and fear.  
  
Once again, smarter than Arthur.  
  
I shrugged. “He only got to say ‘Emrys’ before I stopped him.”  
  
She sighs. “Merlin, I think you should talk to him, see what he has to say. All this stress isn’t good for your health.”  
  
I laughed. “What health?”  
  
She rolled her eyes as she answers. “Mentality wise.”  
  
I pouted as I looked at her, taking a few seconds before answering. “Fine, I’ll take it into consideration.”  
  
She, in turn, crossed her arms. “How about you do it now?”  
  
“Only if you want to witness a murder.” I smiled with a serious gaze.  
  
She wasn’t happy with that comment, but she persisted. “I think it would be best you do it while I’m around, I’ll help you stay in line.”  
  
I stared at her, still unconvinced.  
  
“Then how about a threat.” She states. “If you don’t go through with this, I will tell Gwen that you haven’t been eating properly these past few days. I will also tell Arthur to compete with me on ignoring you, and you know he’s competitive.”  
  
I can’t believe she backed me into a corner. “You wouldn’t.”  
  
“Guess there’s one way to find out.”  
  
Normally when I’m in a situation that goes against my opinions, I would have forced my ‘techniques’ to make things my way. But I’m a better man now, or at least I’ve changed within this month and I became more pacifist with my choices.  
  
I can’t believe I’m going through with this. “Alright,” I say at last. “But on one condition.”  
  
“Name it.” She asked.  
  
“If I do decide to keep him out of Oblivion after our conversation, he will say at your place, I will be allowed to set a magic barrier in your house to track his movements.” Note to self, make sure to add a shocking surprise if he tries to escape the house. “Lastly, you will keep me updated on anything weird he says.”  
  
“Not one condition then.” She murmurs under her breath. “Agreed.”  
  
I nodded and rubbed my hands together, waiting on anything to stop me at this point as I tried to bid my time.  
  
I stretched my arms and my neck, cracked my knuckles, and stretched down to touch my toes. I even got the chance to do the small part of the YMCA dance before Morgana slapped me on my shoulders.  
  
I closed my eyes as I held my hand in front of me, thinking of the place that I banished Mordred, a crack could be heard and I opened my eyes to see the small void before me.  
  
Morgana placed herself behind me as she watched the black hole getting bigger.  
  
I closed my eyes once more as I reached out for the only life force in the portal, and as soon as I got hold of it, I quickly yanked him out.  
  
I closed the door as soon as heard Mordred fall out. But I left my eyes shut, untrusting myself to open them right now.  
  
I was surprised at how calm I was when I spoke. “Choose your next words carefully.”  
  
‘Emrys’ I heard through my thoughts.  
  
Which was the wrong thing to say as I opened my eyes, glowing gold as all the lights in the house burst out. “Do not! Call me by that name!”  
  
Mordred looked down as he once again talked through my mind. ‘Sorry.’  
  
I exhaled a loud breath. “One word and you’re already making me regret this.”  
  
‘But I haven’t uttered a single word.’  
  
“Are you trying to be funny you little shit!?”  
  
Morgana came between us very carefully. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I think it would be in your best interest to speak out loud Mordred.  
  
He looks up at Morgana with a surprised look but nodded at her suggestion in the end.  
  
“I’m not here for a fight.” He said in the end, looking anywhere that wasn’t me.  
  
Morgana turned to me, also waiting for a response. But once she knew none would come from me, she turned back to Mordred. “In the past, when you came to find me, it was because you lost something important. You were fueled with rage and wanted vengeance.”  
  
He nodded once more. “Yes.”  
  
“What is it you lost?” She asked.  
  
“Kara.”  
  
Morgana then looked back at me. “Merlin, you of all people should understand how one would act when they lose someone they love? It’s instincts to lash out against the one responsible.”  
  
Morgana continued, but she was now talking to Mordred. “I know it will take time, but do you forgive Merlin for lashing out at you?”  
  
Mordred finally looked up to me, speaking with difficulty. (It’s probably because he doesn’t really talk a lot in the first place, or maybe it’s because he never really spoke when he was in Oblivion). “You don’t need my forgiveness. I understand why you locked me up. I came to you knowing the consciences. I came to you in hopes that you can forgive me.”  
  
I didn’t say anything, which gave a chance for Morgana to get closer to me. She was lightly touching my arm. “You understand why he did it. Don’t you?”  
  
I closed my eyes as I turned my head the other way. Hating to admit that I recognize why he did it, the pain of losing someone grows hard and unforgiving and decisions for a peaceful resolution are hard to follow.  
  
But it hurts, and I’ve been hurt for so long that I can’t just brush it away and call it even.  
  
I wish Arthur was here. I wish he could comfort me right now.  
  
The thought of Arthur actually did wonders as I managed to calm down. “I’ll give you a new start.” I manage to say.  
  
Mordred seems more confident when he realized my words weren’t death threats. “You forgive me?”  
  
I didn’t answer his question. “Morgana will explain what will happen to you. I’ll come back when I’m ready to talk.”  
  
I turned back, none of the two behind me stopped me as I made my way out the door and created the barrier spell while I was making my way to my car.  
  
I have a feeling theirs going to be a storm tonight.


	13. Who is this strange woman?

#### Arthur’s View

  


It’s been raining this whole week and it’s already getting on my nerves.  
  
And to make matters worse, Merlin has been moody and distant as well and it’s been pissing me off.  
  
I was hoping whatever problem he’s been having would go away with time, but my patience has its limits and I hate it when he’s quiet.  
  
But I can’t just ask him if he’s okay, it’s humiliating and Merlin would start thinking that I care for him.  
  
There’s also the fact that I don’t know how to help someone in an emotional situation, that’s Morgana’s domain, not mine.  
  
There was only one thing left for me to do, stalk Merlin on his lunch break and hope that he talks to either Guinevere or Morgana about his issue.  
  
But my plan didn’t work out the way I planned, there was an obstacle in my way.  
  
As I was hiding behind a wall with Merlin not far from earshot with Morgana and Gwen to accompany him, there was a stranger wearing a hoodie that came beside me as they also leaned on the wall for cover.  
  
“What the hell are you doing,” I whispered fiercely at them.  
  
They looked back at me, and it was then that I realized that the stranger was a gorgeous lady with eyes as blue as ice. Her skin and hair are white and if I wouldn’t know any better, I could describe her as an albino.  
  
“I’m hiding, it rather obvious actually.” She said with a smile.  
  
“Why?” I asked, already losing patience as she stole my place to look around the corner of the wall.  
  
“As the god grows tiered, the end will soon arise.” She stares at me with the most ominous look that gives me chills. But that look quickly changes to a cute smile. “Or maybe he’s only brooding, I can never be sure with that one.”  
  
“What?”  
  
She looks back over the wall as she says. “My master isn’t feeling well, I want to make sure he’s okay.”  
  
I wasn’t even sure what’s going on with her situation, but she was interrupting my plan. “Well, my partner isn’t feeling well either, so move before I call security and kick you out.”  
  
She didn’t seem to register anything that I’ve said as she kept looking out around the corner. But her sneaky posture soon became one of shock as she quickly hid back behind the wall.  
  
“I’ve been spotted.” She whispered to no one.  
  
Footsteps could be heard approaching and I couldn’t help but grin at the women for being caught.  
  
What an amateur.  
  
The person she was stalking has finally reached our hiding spot and they yelled. “What are you doing here!?”  
  
It only took a second to recognize that the stranger was Merlin, it also took me a second to realize that I’ve also been seen.  
  
Although when he looked up at me, he didn’t seem surprised by my existence as he kindly greeted me before snatching the girl and walking away with her.  
  
Morgana has joined me. (She probably followed Merlin here.) She was watching the two walk away.  
  
“Who is she?” She asked me.  
  
I didn’t answer as I kept on staring with two thoughts on my mind.  
  
How does she know Merlin? Most importantly, who is she to Merlin?  
  
The thoughts haunt me for some reason as my heart stops and my stomach became weirdly upset.  
  
I didn’t think as I walked to the two of them in angry strides. My sister wasn’t far behind.  
  
Merlin was whispering sharply to the woman, but once I got close, he stops and changes his attitude to greet me once more with a smile.  
  
“What’s the meaning of this Merlin?” I asked without thinking of the consciences of humiliation.  
  
“I’m sorry?” He looked at me dumbfounded, not a clue on what he’s done wrong.  
  
“You should be! Who is this woman!?”  
  
Merlin didn’t get a chance to answer as the albino did it for him. “He is my father, my guardian, and my master.”  
  
As I froze in place, I could hear Morgana praise Merlin for creating such a beautiful girl.  
  
Merlin seems in shock as well as he stammers a whole bunch of no to both me, Morgana, and the mystery girl.  
  
In the end, he looked at the girl as he slowly says. “She is my cousin.” Before giving us one of his big smiles. “From my father’s side.”  
  
The girl in turn looks as if she’s having fun as she whispers to Merlin. (But could still be heard by both me and my sister). “We could say that we’re married.”  
  
I don’t know what type of messed up theatrical this is, but at least Merlin seems to be losing some of his soul as he whispers back. “Do you know what married means?”  
  
She shook her head, leaving Merlin to question his life choices. But he does manage to tell us with a heavy sigh. “We’re cousins.”  
  
I wasn’t buying his lie and I was becoming frantic by the second I didn’t know who the girl was.  
  
“You don’t even look related.” I blurted out.  
  
Merlin didn’t seem bothered by my comment as he retorted back. “You’re Morgana’s half-brother. Why don’t you two look the same?”  
  
Dam him and his witty deflection, I’m not letting him get the better of me. “That’s because we come from different mothers.”  
  
The room became quiet, the only sound that could be heard was from the Albino whispering to herself. “He makes a good point.”  
  
Morgana came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. “Are you hearing yourself? You sound like a jealous toddler.”  
  
I rip myself away from her with a sour expression. “I’m not jealous! It’s just… This is private property! She is trespassing and could be a threat!”  
  
Jealous my ass, I was raised proud and strong and Morgana dares to insult me with this lie.  
  
Although Merlin seems in a lighter mood as he looks over to me with a small grin as he tells the stranger. “You heard the jealous men, you shouldn’t be here.”  
  
As much as I want to shove him to the floor, I can’t help but feel relieved to finally see him smile.  
  
That’s why I kicked him on the ankle instead.  
  
On a side note, I wonder if the girl is the reason Merlin was upset in the first place.  
  
On another side note, Merlin is walking outside with said stranger.  
  
“Where are you going?” I asked, restraining myself from grabbing him back.  
  
“I just need to make a quick conversation, I’ll be back in a jiffy.”  
  
If Morgana weren’t here telling me how much I sound like a frantic child, I probably would have carried Merlin like a fireman back in my office.  
  
I guess calling Percival for an important pick up would be less humiliating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you can guess who the stranger is. ;)


	14. How to get ride of a minor inconvenience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this short chapter, I just wanted to properly introduce the new character.

#### Merlin’s View

  


This is getting ridiculous.  
  
Being dragged back to Arthur’s office like a child by Percival was shameful, everybody was watching.  
  
Everybody was talking about it too!  
  
I’m going to have to think of a way to get Arthur back.  
  
On my way to my car, a white-haired woman was waiting for me in the parking lot, leaning on my passenger’s door.  
  
Or should I say a dragon disguised as a human? “Aithusa? What are you still doing here? I told you I was fine.”  
  
She tilted her head sideways as she answered. “I just wanted to know where you were resting, you weren’t in that old cabin when I looked for you.”  
  
“That’s because I got a house closer from here.”  
  
I made my way inside the car, Aithusa took the passenger’s seat the second the door was unlocked.  
  
I stared at her in hopes she would understand that I wanted her to get out, but she’s not one to take hits that easily. “You can’t come with me, I want my privacy Aithusa.”  
  
“Why?” That was all she answered, still sitting on the chair.  
  
“Because I had a long day at work and I require my rest without distraction.”  
  
She grins as she smugly says. “Since when did you start sleeping again?”  
  
She can be annoying at times. “I don’t, but I do want to be left alone.”  
  
“Why?” She answered once more. “Is it because you didn’t clean your new house? Don’t worry, my house is also a mess with all the animals you keep sending me.”  
  
I groan as I know that she won’t leave me alone. “Just get out of the car.”  
  
“No.” She crossed her arms as she looked forward. “I’m coming with you.”  
  
“Stop acting like a child and get out of the car,” I swear she doesn’t act like her age sometimes.  
  
“I’m not acting like a child, I’m acting like Merlin.”  
  
“I don’t act like that!”  
  
“You did before.”  
  
“I… Well, I’ve changed and so should you.”  
  
She looked back at me, she seems confident as she said. “You haven’t changed, I saw how you talked to that blond human, you were happy.”  
  
“His name is Arthur, I’ve told you about him already.”  
  
She shrugs. “I’m not good with human faces. Although talking about humans, I still haven’t seen Morgana, I’m starting to think that you broke our promise and hurt her.”  
  
I stared at her dumbfoundedly. “What do you mean you haven’t seen her? She was right in front of you this morning.”  
  
Aithusa looked at me uncertainly, so I continued. “She was wearing black with gold jewelry.”  
  
She looks at me as if I was mad. “That’s not her? She doesn’t look like that?”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
She placed both of her hands beside her ear, keeping a distance so that it doesn’t touch her head.  
  
“That lady didn’t have a lion’s mane.”  
  
She’s got to be kidding me. I’ve transformed her into a human 10 century ago so that she can roam the Earth freely and learn about humanity at her own pace.  
  
I have a feeling all she’s been doing this whole time was shortening people’s sanity with her wise words.  
  
I took a decision as I texted Morgana to expert my visit. “How about we ease your conscious and visit her.”  
  
She seems to be okay with it as she makes herself comfortable in my seat.

  


…

  


It didn’t take long to arrive at Morgana’s place, it never is with the power of teleportation.  
  
Aithusa seems to be jittery and excited to visit an old friend, even if she did say that she didn’t believe me.  
  
We walked towards the house as Aithusa said. “Can I ring the doorbell? I love pressing buttons.”  
  
I didn’t object, nor did I care in the first place.  
  
Although the door opened even before she had the chance to ring the bell.  
  
“Hey Merlin, is this about Mordred? Are you ready to talk to him now?”  
  
“Absolutely not, I’m actually here for-” As I was about to properly introduce her to the Aithusa, the dragon herself decided to ring the bell. Three times.  
  
We both stared at her, but she doesn’t seem to mind the attention she was giving herself.  
  
“This is Aithusa.” I continued. “Do you remember her?”  
  
“She’s the girl that gave my brother trouble at the cafeteria. Very lovely this one.” Morgana smiled as she looked over the one in question.  
  
Aithusa in turn looked at her with an unsure expression.  
  
I, not wanting to stand out all night cut the awkward stare. “Do you remember the white dragon in your memories?”  
  
She nodded, uncertain of where I was going with this.  
  
I pointed at Aithusa. “This is she, she wanted to meet you.”  
  
Both of the girls have been staring at each other, Aithusa even nudges one of my sleeves to get my attention. “She doesn’t even smell right, are you sure you this is the witch?”  
  
I rolled my eyes as I pushed the dragon inside the house, Morgana luckily backed up from the door.  
  
“I’ll leave you two to talk. Take care.” I say as I happily made my way back to my car.  
  
“Merlin!” Morgana screamed from the doorway. “What are you planning!”  
  
“Nothing. You can bring her back to my place when your done talking with her.”  
  
There was a moment of reflection before she replied. “I don’t know where you live!”  
  
That is the point.  
  
Aithusa also shouted back. “I don’t know where your new place is either!”  
  
Again, that is the point.  
  
Although I didn’t answer their question as I just said. “Be careful with that dragon, she is mentally still a child and can still breath fire in that form.”  
  
I know it’s a lot to ask of Morgana, but she has been using me to fill in the reports and analysis, let’s not forget she made me free Mordred, the least she can do is babysit two children.  
  
Also, I have a feeling these two will get along once they finally realize they are who I said they were.  
  
I also have to make Arthur’s breakfast and lunch for tomorrow, I didn’t want to be bothered and I figured this was an easy way out.


	15. Unexpected

Arthur’s View

  


Merlin is hard to figure out sometimes, and it isn’t the first time that I’ve said it nor thought it.  
  
There comes a time where I wish I could understand him as much as he understands my every need. There is also a time where I wish I could help him when he’s feeling down, just as he has done for me.  
  
But the sad truth is that I’m afraid.  
  
I’ve always messed up when it comes to making friends (I’m not saying that Merlin is my friend). The reasons that I can’t keep any relationships are known by all who have been unfortunate enough to stay close to me.  
  
My temper.  
  
But Merlin doesn’t seem affected by it and I can’t find any reasons as to why he would put up with me and stay.  
  
True enough he does has his own flaws as he doesn’t seem to have any filter when he speaks. Nor does he have any respect for those in a higher power.  
  
Anyway, back to my point. I don’t know what to do for those who need help, nor do I know if I would make it worse if I tried to get involved.  
  
At the very least Merlin seems in a better mood after I’ve humiliated myself in the cafeteria, but I can’t help but feel that his problem is still bothering him.  
  
It’s a given that I can ignore him, but what if his brooding comes back and he starts ignoring me again?  
  
I can’t believe that I’ve become like this? I’m supposed to be confident, not second-guessing, and afraid!  
  
I couldn’t sleep the night after the Albino chic incident, the thought that she was the problem for my secretary's infuriates me.  
  
What’s even more frustrating is the thought that she isn’t the problem at all, which would mean that I still don't know why the big ear fool is upset.  
  
My sleepless night was all because of Merlin.  
  
This is why the next morning I had a temper against people who dared speak to me before my coffee.  
  
To make matters worst, Merlin came into my office with said coffee as well as the knowledge of my bad behavior.  
  
“I just had a run-in with multiple people downstairs, they were all talking about your joyful attuite.”  
  
“There’s nothing joyful about me today,” I responded back.  
  
Merlin looked at me as if I’ve become mad. “I was being ironic you dufus.”  
  
As much as I was happy to hear Merlin in a happier mood, I couldn’t help myself but let my anger out on other people. “And I need people to start minding their own businesses, yet I don’t see anyone taking a hint.”  
  
Merlin wasn’t thrilled with that comment as he crossed his arms. “What crawled up your ass?”  
  
I kept my mouth closed, I didn’t want to cause any more damage, but I didn’t know if staying quiet was making things worst ether. I the end I decided it would be best to say something.  
  
“Work has become stressful and you’re not making it any better.”  
  
I should have kept my mouth closed after all.  
  
Merlin looked elsewhere and stayed silent as if he was in thought about what I have just said.  
  
I felt bad, but I couldn’t vocalize myself to Merlin and explain that I was just tired and that he shouldn’t be listening to me in the first place.  
  
In the end, Merlin looked up and spoke in a calm voice. “Have you ever taken a day off from work?”  
  
What kind of off-topic question is that?  
  
Then a thought accrued as to why Merlin isn't let down by my mental abuse.  
  
Merlin never gave a rat ass about my rude remarks in the first place. He never did, and I like him for it.  
  
I can’t believe I have forgotten about his best trait.  
  
“Of course not! I have the most important role in this enterprise! I can’t just 'take a day off’!” I replied.  
  
Merlin nodded, back in his thoughts before asking. “A sick day?”  
  
“Who do you think I am!? I don’t get sick! A Pendragon doesn’t get sick!”  
  
Merlin gave a small smile before hiding it behind his hand. “But if by chance you were to get sick, would you still have to work?”  
  
“Merlin, why are you even asking?”  
  
“Amuse me here. Would you have to stay home?”  
  
Why is he even asking? It’s not like it would ever happen.  
  
But for the sake of arguments, I did give Merlin a reply. “It would have to be an extreme fever. One that would make me unable to leave the bed.”  
  
Merlin smiled as he said. “Don’t give yourself that much credit, you would double over with a simple cough.”  
  
I didn’t have time to retort as he finally placed my coffee on my desk. “Drink up, you need the energy for what’s about to come.” He said as he winked at me before leaving.  
  
I didn’t know why he said that, but I felt both frightened and aroused at the same time.  
  
What is he up to?

  


…..

  
  


I’m sick.  
  
I woke up the next morning with a stuffy nose, a dry throat as well as a series of painful cough each time I take a deep breath.  
  
This is no coincidence; Merlin did this and I have a feeling I know-how.  
  
He poisoned my food!  
  
This is outrageous! He can’t do that! I can have him arrested for that!  
  
I picked up my phone with great anger, even in my weakened state I was still able to reach out to my phone and called Merlin.  
  
It didn’t take long before he picked up. “Yellow. Merlin here.”  
  
“What have you done to me,” I said as I sniffed my runny nose.  
  
“Arthur! Good to hear you, you should have told me it was you on the line.”  
  
This idiot. “I’m the only one that can call you on this phone you pillock *cough* What have you done to me, you dingbat!”  
  
“I haven’t done anything, your highness.”  
  
“Then why am I sick!”  
  
“You’re sick because I’ve decided not to do anything to prevent it.”  
  
This is ridiculous! He’s being ridiculous and his riddles aren’t going to get him out of this situation.  
  
“What the hell does that even mean? You’re going to fix this right now or I swear *cough* I swear I’ll make you chew on laxative!”  
  
“You're being dramatic Arthur, just rest up for the day and you’ll be fine tomorrow, I promise.”  
  
He hung up on me.  
  
There’s no way I’m staying home because of a lousy cold, I have a reputation to uphold and I’m not going to ruin it.  
  
As I made my way to stand up my head started to turn and I was seeing doubles, my body couldn’t stay up for more than seconds and I fell back on the bed with a major headache.  
  
There was a text message from Merlin as my AI, George read it for me. “Stay home clot pole, you wouldn’t want people to see you this weak now do you.”  
  
Dam him. Why does he have to word it this way?  
  
I gave up as I stayed still in bed, thinking that it would be better if no one saw me this way.  
  
Before I even knew it, my eyes shut on their own and I drifted back to sleep. 

  


…..

  
  


I woke up with a startle as I hear a loud crash, but I was too confused by my sudden wake that I didn’t think much about it.  
  
I looked at the time, it was only noon which means that only six hours has passed by and I was still not feeling any better.  
  
There was another bang coming from inside my house, and this time I was becoming concerned.  
  
Was I being robbed?  
  
I gently move out of bed, mostly because of my headache and the fact I don’t want to make a sound.  
  
I took the wooden sword that I keep in my room and quietly made my way downstairs.  
  
Now, I know calling the cops would have been a brilliant idea, but I’m not thinking straight and I blame the headache for this stuping inconvenience.  
  
Halfway through the stars I wanted to sneeze, and the willpower that took me to keep it in was impressive. But now I had an itchy nose to keep me distracted as well as my watery eyes.  
  
When I finally made my way downstairs, I realize that the noise was coming from both the kitchen as well as the bathroom.  
  
I made my way to the kitchen first because of all the valuable appliances that I didn’t want to lose.  
  
I hid behind a wall as I slowly looked around the corner, wooden sword ready to be swung at any moment.  
  
But the figure that has been disturbing my kitchen has stopped me in my tracks. It was Merlin.  
  
In the end, I still charged toward the man as I madly swung my sword all over the place.  
  
“Arthur! What the hell stop!” Merlin screamed as he ducked.  
  
“No! How did you get inside my house?!”  
  
I was still attacking Merlin, not because I feel as if he is a threat, but because he deserves it for waking me up.  
  
After many unsuccessful hits, I was able to corner the fool and pinned him to the wall, leaving the wooden sword behind as I grabbed his shirt collar.  
  
My nose was running and I couldn’t help but sniff through my dialogue. “What are you doing here? *sniff* You're supposed to take my place at the company you dimwit! *sniff* Also how did you get inside my house?!”  
  
Merlin didn’t say anything, he in fact decided to play with my patience as he placed a Kleenex on my nose while pinching it. “Blow?”  
  
I’m going to kill him.  
  
I let go of him and took the Kleenex, I can take care of my own runny nose.  
  
“Explain yourself,” I said once more.  
  
“I came here to take care of you.” He happily said while walking back to the kitchen counter, he was unpacking some groceries.  
  
“I don’t need to be taken care of like a child. I’m a grown man!”  
  
Merlin didn’t seem to care when he looked at me from under his eyelids. “Have you drunk some water before going to sleep?”  
  
I haven’t, and I feel that if I answered I would be caught being unable to take care of myself.  
  
Only Merlin would make me feel this way and it’s annoying.  
  
But in the end, I answered with a yes.  
  
Merlin rolled his eyes unbelieving but left me alone from further interrogation.  
  
“I’ve prepared a bath for you, how about you go in and relax while I prepare some chicken soup for you.”  
  
I stood still and crossed my arms. “Why would I do that?” I wouldn’t mind taking a bath, I’ve been sweating for no reason and I feel disgusting. The problem is that Merlin is making me food. “I’m not leaving you in my kitchen, who knows what kind of abomination you’re going to create while I’m gone.”  
  
Merlin in turn crossed his arms. “Are you calling my food disgusting? As I recall you didn’t seem to mind them at work.”  
  
Hold on? He’s been the one to make my food! All this time I thought he would order from a restaurant.  
  
Shit, and to think I’ve been complimenting him without ever knowing. How humiliating.  
  
Merlin must have taken my silence as a win when he walked over to me and lightly pushed me in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
“I’ve put some lavender in the bath to help you relax as well.”  
  
I did a double-take on those words. “I’m not a girl? I’m not soaking myself in flowers.”  
  
The prat didn’t seem to care. “But you like lavender.”  
  
“No, I don’t!” I’ve never tried any flower scent before, why would Merlin say that I like lavender?  
  
“Trust me, you’ve always liked them.” He said while pushing me in the direction of the bathroom. “Now go along or I will help you bathe.”  
  
I don’t know why my face redden when he said that, but I hurried up so that Merlin wouldn’t see it.  
  
Once I closed the door I let out a huge sigh and looked back at the tub. I didn’t expect Merlin to literally dump a whole bucket of lavender head in there, I was thinking more of some soap than the real deal.  
  
But I couldn’t go back out and yell at Merlin, he will certainly push me in it by force.  
  
On second thought, maybe I should and I will make sure to drag him along with me.  
  
I am ashamed to say that some naughty thought came flooding in my head and my growing had a reaction to those mental image.  
  
My face couldn’t get any redder than it is.  
  
In the end, I did drag myself into the bath.


	16. No tricks this time

#### Merlin’s View

It’s been over an hour since I saw Arthur, or should I say it’s been an hour and Arthur is still in his bath.  
  
I don’t mind waiting for him, that lucky bastard is getting his bath heated every few minutes by me. A sane man would stay in there without complaint.  
  
I also have to make sure his head doesn’t go underwater, which is why I keep dropping his kitchen pans every fifteen minutes and screaming my apologies.  
  
But even after an hour, I had to get him out, or else he’s going to blame me for being so wrinkly.  
  
I’ll make sure to find as many grandpa jokes for him if it ever comes to that.  
  
I walked to the bathroom door as I lightly knocked. “Arthur, would you like to come out and eat?”  
  
I could only hear unrecognizable mumbling and in the end, there was still no definitive answer.  
  
“Would you like help to get out the bath, sire?” I asked after.  
  
There was still more mumbling, but I could hear him slowly stand up from the water. Hopefully, he will see his pajamas beside the towel I left for him.  
  
I counted this as a win as I made my way back to the kitchen to prepare the table for him.  
  
But Arthur in turn took forever to get dressed before making his way over here.  
  
“Took you long, did you get lost in your own house?” I asked.  
  
“Shut up.” He mumbles back to me as he made his way to the kitchen chair.  
  
I prepared the soup and placed it on the table with the added crackers and cheese.  
  
He looked at it before looking at me. “Are you going to eat too?”  
  
I was surprised by his invite. “Do you want me to?”  
  
He seems to catch on as well as he also caught himself with what he said. “Well… I want to make sure you didn’t poison my food again, so I might as well see you eat it first.”  
  
Right. If I wanted to play a prank on him, I would have added rat meat to his soup, but I think I’ll let him go off easy this time.  
  
“Let me grab a bowl, I’ll join you in a second.”  
  
I didn’t even get a chance to sit down before Arthur already started eating.  
  
I guess he doesn’t need a food tester after all.  
  
We sit in quiet as we eat, and every few chances I can I take a quick look at Arthur before he can notice my staring. I was thinking his headache would keep him distracted, but I was wrong.  
  
“You’re starting again.” He spoke.  
  
“Sorry, just making sure you’re not burning yourself with that soup.”  
  
“I’m not a kid, Merlin.” He raised an eyebrow as Gaius would, it was quite fascinating how fast he learned that move.  
  
“With the way you’re acting most of the time, can you blame me for doubting you?” I told him.  
  
He smiled a bit at that joke, but his smile faded as he asked me seriously. “Why are you doing this Merlin?”  
  
Is he asking me why I make jokes? “To make your life more exciting and miserable?”  
  
He shook his head. “No, that’s not what I’m asking. Why are you helping me? Why did you stay with me even when I’m unfair to you?”  
  
There’re many responses to that question.  
  
Such as, you deserve it.  
  
It’s my job.  
  
My destiny.  
  
Because you’re my life.  
  
But I can’t tell any of those answers out loud, he would take me as a fool (Not that he already does), and most painfully, he won’t truly understand the true meaning behind those words.  
  
“Because even a great man needs support to get through his days, and I’m willing to be that post beside you when you need to lean on something,” I say at last.  
  
He smiles. “Always talking in riddles to mess with my mind.” But his smile never left and I believe that he understood perfectly well.  
  
“It’s the curse of being old.”  
  
He let out a loud snicker. “Let’s not forget that I’m older than you Merlin.”  
  
“Then I guess that makes you a fossil.” I jokingly said.  
  
Our dinner when on with more witticisms and remarks. I even think Arthur forgot about his headache with how loud he was talking.  
  
I cleaned up the table once we were done, Arthur was watching me this whole time and even suggest helping me clean.  
  
“There’s no need, but if you do wish to help there is one thing you can do,” I said.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“I need you to prepare a move. I think it’s time you repay your promise to me.”  
  
“What promise?” He mockingly said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. “Just start Lion King.”  
  
While he was busy with the movie, I went and fetch a big blanket for him as well as pillows. I’ve arranged then on the couch in a way that it would be comfortable for Arthurs body.  
  
I know, I’m spoiling him too much.  
  
It also took a while until we started the movie, considering that his prince just says the animation style of the movie and refused to watch something that resembles a kid’s movie.  
  
But after much criticism and name-calling, I did manage to get him to sit on his makeshift pillow and we started the movie.  
  
Throughout the whole movie, I’ve been watching him from the corner of my eyes, looking out for his reactions.  
  
“What the hell was that for!” He would start to say. “Long live the king my ass! I would have dragged that cheating bastard with me!”  
  
Or other times. “Hey look Merlin, that little weasel looks just like you.”  
  
He was talking about the meerkat.  
  
He also complained about the singing. “I don’t understand why this was necessary.” Although I’m sure he’s only mad because Hakuna Matata is going to be in his head for a while.  
  
There were also quotes from the mandrill baboon that Arthur seems to be reflecting on for himself.  
  
Most importantly, when Simba came back to bring down Scar. Arthur was on the edge of his seat.  
  
Overall, I think he enjoyed it.


End file.
